


Studio 811

by Jackelaino



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Porn actors, porn stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackelaino/pseuds/Jackelaino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack and Hiccup are, effectively, porn actors and they act out every AU you can imagine.</p><p>Jack was never supposed to fall in love. This was just a job! Especially if his significant other was being pounded by another man, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Guardian of fun and the Viking.

**Studio 811**

Jack glanced at the filming studio in front of him nervously and then back at the business card Bunny had given him in his hands.

Yes, this was it. This was the studio he was looking for.  He stalled outside and kicked some pebbles around. Should he do this?

It was true that he desperately needed a job, not that he was poor or lived on the streets or anything. He didn’t even need the money, well… not yet. He had a sustainable, loving, and prosperous family. A nice, big house and even a car!

But since he had dropped out of his second year college to have a sabbatical, maintaining his apartment rent without his parent’s money had become a hard task.

They’ve told him that he could have a sabbatical only if he got a job and promised to go back to college when the year was over. He’d agreed.

If it was difficult to get a job when you’re fresh out of college, it was even harder to get one as a dropout. Jack learned this the hard way.

One of the reasons he had come to this place was because he wanted to prove his parents that he could sustain himself, that he could live alone, that he was responsible. His parents seemed skeptical at first but were soon glad and relieved when Jack had told them that he had gotten a job with a good pay.

Obviously, he had omitted the part that it was in the porn industry. Gay porn industry. But a job was a job, right? Besides, what his parents won’t know won’t hurt them.

He looked around before going inside, clutching the card in his hand.

“Jack! You’re here!” Toothiana stood from her chair behind a tall desk and hugged Jack tightly. “Long time no see!”

Toothiana was Bunnymund’s girlfriend. She worked as a receptionist at the studio. She actually had been the one who had told Bunny to offer Jack the possibility to work at the studio. Bunny laughed and jokingly proposed Tooth’s idea to Jack, who had surprisingly agreed. Bunnymund almost dies from shock.

“We saw each other two weeks ago, Tooth,” Jack reminded her but still hugged her just as tight. “It’s good to see you,”

“I know, I’m just so excited!” Tooth giggled softly. “Today is your first day of work, after all!”

Jack chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck. “Hah, yeah…”

“Oh, are you nervous, Jack?”The brunette clicked her tongued and smiled. “You have nothing to worry about,” She linked her arm with his and guided him through a hallway in which they passed lots of doors. Jack idly wondered if Tooth wouldn’t get in trouble for leaving her desk unattended but she looked nonchalant and relaxed.

“North, our boss, you remember him, right?”

Of course he did. Nicholas Van North was the head of the studios, he organized and scheduled every shot. He decided who work with them and who didn’t and from what Toothiana told him, he was also a good psychologist. He’d met him when they skyped for his job interview. He seemed like a nice, jolly man. Really calmed and apprehensible, his attitude relaxed Jack. It was like being with your cool aunt or uncle that everyone has. It made their whole exchange much easier.

“Yeah, Nicholas?”

“Yes, him. Well, after you left, he saw the pictures you sent and, oh my god, he was really pleased. He even said that the camera would love you. I had never seen him hire someone so fast! ” Tooth elaborated. “Besides, you’re really handsome. You can even be popular,” She complimented.

That made Jack feel a little bit better, if he was well liked, then maybe they wouldn’t fire him if he screwed up.

 “Well, thanks… I would hope so,” Yes, Jack was used to be told that he was really handsome. Since he was a kid, his mom had always pointed out that such a cute kid would grow up to be a handsome man and he did, he even had a nice body. Then, his mother would high-five his dad and say, “Good job!”

 But honestly, Jack was still dubious even if he had the looks needed for the job. He had to be good at it, too, after all.

“We’re here,” They stood outside a plain looking double door with the number 6 at the top. “Are you ready?”

“I am,” He nodded.

“Okay, here we go,” She opened the door and pulled Jack inside by his hand.

One side of the vast room was set up like some kind of cottage from the past, helmets, swords and shields hung from the walls and Viking scrolls and paintings were scattered around. A fire place and a bed added to the Viking vibe at the center of it. The other side of the room was set up like a board office with couches and comfy chairs. On the opposite side of the settings (where Jack and Tooth stood right now), were cameras on tripods, several monitors, microphones, keyboards and laptops.

North looked up from some papers that looked like  scripts and smiled broadly when he saw them.

“Toothiana, you have brought Jackson!” Nicholas said with his heavy accent. “Ah, Jack, good you’re here. How are you feeling, boy?”

“I’m holding up, sir, thank you,” Jack extended his hand to him but North put an arm around his shoulders and patted them.

“Call me North, we’ll be all seeing you naked now so we can forget the formalities!” North laughed while Toothiana covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

“Tooth, please call Hiccup here. I feel in my belly that he’s just right for Jack’s first time, would you not agree?”

“Totally, North,” She said amused and left the room to fetch ‘Hiccup’.

“We’re starting right now? Well, okay,” Jack wasn’t sure what had he been expecting.

“Yes, now would be good. The cameras are ready to roll and so are the microphones, right, Sandy?”

A little man Jack hadn’t even seen before in the room gave him thumbs up behind the camera.

“Tell me, do you think you can handle a script?”

“A script?”

“Yes, a script. It is to give the whole film a plot, yes? To make it have a point and not just…Hmm, what would you call it? Porn without plot?” North rubbed his white beard.

“That makes sense,” Jack nodded, agreeing. “I think I can, but I… not really sure what to do in the moment, I mean-”

“Jack, you don’t have to worry about that. Toothiana tells me this is your first time filming, so we will guide you and we understand. Besides, Hiccup is a natural. If something were to go wrong or you are not feeling alright, just raise your hand and say so. We stop.” North explained, apprehensible, patting his shoulder again. “Do you understand?”

Jack felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he sighed, greatly relieved. “Okay, North, thank you,”

“Also, today you’ll just do foreplay and some heavy petting, so there is no need for you to worry, ” North added. “Oh, and for future reference, we need to know if you top or bottom,”

“Umm,” Jack blushed and rubbed his neck. “Well, I’ve only topped before, so…”

“Got it,”

At that moment, Tooth came back with an auburn in tow.

“Ah, Hiccup!” North guided Jack to the auburn. “Jack, this is Hiccup, you’ll be working with him today. Hiccup, this is Jack, he’s new,”

“Hello, Jack,” Unlike, North Hiccup did extend his hand for Jack to take. “Nice to meet you,” He said with a smile.

Jack took his hand and shook it easily.“Hey, Hiccup. Nice to meet you,” He took a good look at the auburn. Phew, he looked really friendly but what really caught Jack’s attention was that he was very young, even younger than him, which was weird. Jack was nineteen so he wondered just how old could Hiccup be.

He was also tiny and undeniably cute. He was the kind of guy you just want to hold down and fuck. But his best feature was, irrefutably, his green eyes and freckles. His hair looked soft and feathery and it bounced with Hiccup’s moves. Suddenly, Jack was anxiously waiting for them to start filming.

“Good, let us not waste anymore time! Here are the scripts, boys.” North handed them the papers. “Tooth, you have already read them, yes?”

“Absolutely! Okay, guys, listen up! I’ll be guiding you for the start and then you’ll do the rest of the magic, alright?”

Hiccup nodded and started reading his lines.

Jack jumped and whispered to Toothiana. “I thought you were just the receptionist?” He asked urgently.

“I am but I also help out on backstage sometimes,” She whispered back. “Don’t tell Bunny, though!”

“So, you’re going to watch, too?”

She giggled. “Believe me, once you’re there, you forget all about us,”

That didn’t make Jack feel better but he started reading the script, too. Once they both finished, Toothiana explained,

“Okay, as you have read, the plot is about a winter spirit who’s also the guardian of fun, that’s you Jack, who falls in love with his believer, that’s you Hiccup, they’re kinda friends but with a lot of sexual tension between them, so this is the scene where they finally cross that friends to lovers line and so on, and so on,” She looked at both boys. “The lines make sense now, right? Any doubts?”

Both shook their head. Once they dressed up and were in their positions in the cottage-Viking scenery, Hiccup lying on the bed and Jack on the windowsill, North said,

“Good, now give us another minute to get everything in order,” He turned to Sandy and mumbled quietly to him, probably instructions. Sandy nodded. The top lights from the studio turned on, giving them more illumination.

“Tooth?” Hiccup called. “Why am I dressed up as Viking?”

“Because you’re a Viking, silly.”

“I thought I was just his believer?”

“Yeah, but also a Viking to give it continuity to the Viking story you’re making with Dagur and Astrid,”

“Oh, okay.”

“Everything’s ready, boys. Jack, are you ready?” North asked.

“I am,”

“Hiccup, he’s new. You don’t mind doing most of the work to show him how it is, do you?”

“Of course not,” Hiccup agreed while Jack blushed from embarrassment. It was like he was a virgin all over again.

“Good! And… Action!” The cameras focused on them and the microphones got nearer yet out of screen.

Jack opened the window silently and stood there, making it look like he had just trespassed the room.

“You’re here…” Hiccup started acting. “After so many months, you’re finally here…”

“I’m sorry,” Jack said solemnly. “It’s not easy to be a guardian,”

“The world needs you, I know that. Sit down with me,” Hiccup patted the bed.

“…It might get cold.” Jack warned. “I might make you cold…”

“I don’t care,” Hiccup said it so passionately that Jack was genuinely surprised and his body tingled. “I need you close to me,”

Jack’s legs moved on their own accord and Hiccup sat him against the headboard, straddling his hips.

“What are you doing?” Jack repeated his lines but still put his hands on Hiccup’s waist. He felt himself growing harder and resisted the urge to ground his hips against the auburn’s.

“Something I should’ve done before you left…” He grabbed Jack’s face and Jack was strangely hypnotized, his exchange with Hiccup felt strangely natural. Maybe they were a Viking and a guardian in their past lives, huh? “You don’t like it?”

Hiccup pulled him closer and teasingly breathed over his parted lips.

“…I never really saw you as just a friend,” Jack admitted after a while. It was harder and harder to remember his lines as time went by.

“Good.” The Viking answered. “I never really saw you as just my guardian,”

And Hiccup finally clashed their lips together. Thank god, thought Jack. Their lips glided sensually and slowly at first, their tongues met, caressing each other. North was right, Hiccup knew exactly what to do.

Then, Hiccup pulled away and took off Jack’s blue hoodie slowly, when it was out of the way, he made a show of running his hands softly down his pale chest for the camera while Jack took off his furry vest and his tunic. He bent down and licked Jack’s nipple after kissing it gently. Jack moaned softly. He forgot to ask just how loud he could be. But the last thing he wanted to think about was the people watching on the other side of the room. He just focused on Hiccup and his ministrations. He finally let himself thrust his hips up against Hiccup. Hiccup retaliated by rolling his hips down on Jack’s cock.

“Aah,” Hiccup moaned loudly and Jack smirked. It looks like they could be as loud as they wanted.

Hiccup slid his zipper down and, since Jack’s costume came with no boxers or briefs, he easily took his hard member out and stroked it firmly. Jack caressed Hiccup’s smooth sides and chest.

He groaned and Hiccup’s tights or whatever he was wearing were easy to pull as Jack yanked them down. He took a hold of Hiccup and pumped them together. Pre-come gathered at their tips and Jack wondered if that was okay, maybe he was going too fast? He quickly discarded the idea when Hiccup just pulled him closer and rolled his hips in his hand.

His breath came out raspy and his body tingled and burned where it touched Hiccup’s warm skin. The auburn’s weight felt good on his legs as he bounced slightly on his lap from where they thrust their hips together.

He pulled on their cocks frantically as the younger buried his hands in his hair and kissed his neck lovingly. They were supposed to be lovers, after all. Jack sighed shakily. Who knew his neck could be so sensitive? Even more with the way Hiccup lapped and sucked on his pulsing point.

They rocked against the headboard and when Hiccup pulled away from his neck, Jack noticed a faint blush on his cheeks, which was strange, because he thought that he was used to this kind of stuff, but he figured that it was because you never really get used to have sex with a stranger you just met. So, he let it go. But still, that blush pulled at Jack’s heart strings.

He laid Hiccup on his back while he hovered above him and intertwined their fingers together. This way, Hiccup’s face was hidden from the camera but it had a better angle on them. Hiccup gave him a soft questioning look. The guardian, feeling bold, winked at him. Then, he rocked his hips against the other, grinding their cocks harder and faster now.

They both groaned and Jack sped up, kissing Hiccup on the mouth as he wrapped his legs around his waist. This felt good; it felt like they roles had reversed. Hiccup was supposed to guide Jack but now the guardian had taken control. For Hiccup, it didn’t seem like Jack needed any help at all and now it was him who was being taken care of.

Hiccup moaned wantonly for the camera. “Jokul, Jokul, I’m close…”

Jokul? Who the hell was Jokul? Oh, right. It was the guardian. For a moment, Jack forgot they were acting. He suddenly felt self-conscious for the camera. What was his line again? Oh, shit. His nervousness didn’t go unnoticed by Hiccup when Jack’s pace faltered slightly. He was quick to take control and action.

“Hey, Jokul, it’s okay if you don’t love me, just don’t- ah! Stop,” Hiccup panted.

That certainly wasn’t in the script… But his words unnerved Jack’s character deeply. The first words that escaped his mouth were,

“What makes you think,” He paused to peck the Viking and grind on him firmly to accentuate his point. “That I don’t love you? Hmm?” He grabbed Hiccup’s length again and rubbed the tip with his thumb. “Would I do this to someone else, Hamish?”  He called him by his fictitious name. Toothiana had mentioned something about not saying their real names when filming.

“You always leave…” Hiccup shivered.

“That’s true but I’m always thinking of you,” He felt himself getting closer to the edge of orgasm.

He wanted to laugh for how cheesy he sounded but somehow the words felt easy to say, natural and true. He pulled and grinded on Hiccup frantically.

“You do?” Hamish moaned longingly. “Don’t stop, I’m close,”

Hiccup, too, rolled his hips against Jack’s and Jack knew he was seconds from cumming. Again, he hesitated. Should he cum? Shit! He forgot to ask about that, too! Don’t porn actors use some kind of tights or a net or something? Because if he came right now, he’d cum all over Hiccup!

Hiccup seemed to sense this one more time. He grabbed Jack’s hand and jerked them both off, as well.

“Cum all over me, Jokul…Come on, don’t make me wait again,” Hamish pleaded.

Jack shuddered at the words before letting his warm seed shot out all over Hiccup’s cock and belly. His partner came that second; too, his white substance covered both their hands.

Wow! That had felt amazing! One of the best orgasms Jack had ever had! He didn’t know if it was because this was the first time he did it dressed up, like a role play or if it was because of the beautiful auburn under him. At least, he had the strength and restrain not to fall on top of him and crush him, but he did rest his weigh on his elbows at either side of Hiccup’s head.

He felt like electricity was flowing through his body and the remnants of his orgasm made him close the space between him and Hiccup, kissing him softly on his nose and the peck his mouth.

Strangely, Hiccup blushed a bright scarlet, which only made Jack chuckle and nuzzle him playfully.

“Will you leave again?” Hiccup- Hamish asked once they regained their breath after panting so much.

Jokul opened his blue eyes (when had he closed them?), and gazed down at the green ones peering up at him.

“I have to,” He said sadly.

Hamish deflated under him.  “Will you come back?”

“The only reason I come back to this village is you,” Jack said as he reached to see if that auburn hair really was as feathery as it looked.

Hiccup smiled and kissed him deeply. Jack kissed him back just as passionately, still caressing his soft strands.

“…Aaaand cut!” North yelled.

The boy’s tongues stopped stroking each other and they pulled away with a string of saliva still connecting them. They both blushed bashfully and dislodged from one another slowly.

“Wow! You guys! You should just become full-time actors!” Toothiana exclaimed. “…No, wait. On second thought, don’t leave us.”

Jack suddenly felt like he was yanked from one world to another. What Tooth had said was true; you almost forget there are people filming you.

“I don’t even think this shot will need much editing. Very good, boys! How did you feel, Jack?” North asked.

“I felt fine,” Jack said reassuringly.

“Excellent! Now, we’ll tell you the details once you guys clean up. Hiccup, will you show him the showers, please?”

“Sure,” Hiccup said as he took two towels from under the bed and handed one to Jack.

“Alright, Sandy, let’s set it up on the laptop… Rewind it and stop,” North turned to the little man and discussed with him.

“Come on, guys, move!” Toothiana hurried them.

The boys wiped themselves hastily and rushed to the shower stalls that were next door.

“So, what do you think?” Hiccup asked cheerfully while they were rinsing.

“Heh, that sure was interesting,” Jack admitted.

 “Yeah, it’s something,” Hiccup laughed. “I like your hair,”

Jack ran a hand through his white, disheveled hair. “Thank you!”

“I’d never have thought you were a brunet. It looks good on you,”

“How did you know I was a brunet?” Jack inquired, genuinely curious.

 “Well, I…Umm, you…” Hiccup glanced down nervously and Jack finally caught on in how he knew.

“Oh!” He snickered. “Yeah, that. I’m naturally a brunet, as you have confirmed,” He teased.

“Oh, my god,” Hiccup covered his eyes shyly but joined the laughter anyway. Jack thought it was funny and cute how timid this boy could get when only 10 minutes ago they were jerking each other off.

“I like your hair, too.” He flirted. “It’s very soft.”

“It’s naturally soft, as you have confirmed,” They both recalled the moment when Jack had been caressing his hair.

The actors blushed as they threw flirty glances to one another over the low stalls.

…:::…

“Look at you go, Jack!” Toothiana giggled. They were all gathered around the monitors back at room number 6, watching the shots.

“Tooth, please.”

“Yeah, honestly for your first time it was pretty good. I thought I was supposed to do most of the work but it looks like you’ve got a handle of things, huh?” Hiccup commented teasingly.

“Not you too,”

“We mean it, Jack! I don’t think you will have a hard time incorporating here,” North said, pleased as they fast forward it to the part where they came.

“Wow, you sure shot a load,” The brunette with rainbow strands remarked. “We could schedule you for some facials,”

“Tooth!” Jack squirmed in his seat. These guys said things like that as casually as it was just an appointment with a dentist.

“I’m just kidding, Jack! You’re still pretty modest, huh?” She snickered. “No, but I’m serious. North, what do you think?”

North rubbed his beard and nodded. “Yes, we could try it out. What do you say, Hiccup?”

Hiccup jumped in his place. “Huh? What? W-with me?”

“Yes. I’m thinking you could work with Jack for a while until he knows his way around, only if you want to, of course,”

“Well, okay. Yeah,” Hiccup said without looking at Jack directly.

“Perfect! That would be all for today then, I think. You have your schedule, Jack?” North asked.

“I do,” Jack was to come back 3 days a week, film for some hours and then leave. It was a wonderful work shift with plenty of free time and a nice pay.

 Toothiana suggested Hiccup to show Jack his way around the studio before leaving to which Hiccup agreed. When they left, Tooth, North and Sandy gave each other knowing glances before proceeding with the editing of the shot.

…:::…

“This is where we take breaks, grab a bite to eat and stuff. The showers are back there, you already know that.”

“What were all those doors on the hallway?”

“The ones with the number 1, 2 and 3 are just filled with props and cleaning supplies. Number 4, 5, 6 and the ones on the next corridor is where we film,” He elaborated.

“Cool. So, uh, any advice?”

“On the job? Jerk off before coming here,” Hiccup laughed. “And don’t get crushes on the other actors,” He advised while cringing.

“Is that from personal experience?” Jack inquired.

“Yeah…” He muttered. “But it’s not me who has the crush on someone,”

Jack wanted to ask more but even thought they’d literally just had sex, this seemed more intimate, so he stayed quiet. Hiccup had said not to crush on anyone in the studio.

Well…

That was going to be a little bit difficult for Jack now.


	2. Dagur the Deranged.

* * *

 

“You again, Berserker? What do you want?” Hiccup poured himself some ale from an old jar that added to the decoration, paying no attention to the red-head.

“I came here for what is rightfully mine,” Dagur hissed as he approached ominously from the creaking threshold, a sword and an axe hung from one of his wide shoulders.

“If you think Berk belongs to you, you are gravely mistaken,” He took some sips from his cup. “And I recommend you leave before my dad gets here. He doesn’t take kindly to invaders, especially you.”

“I wasn’t talking about this pitiful piece of land,” He declared while he trapped Hiccup in the corner of where he was standing, an old Viking kitchen. His hands shot out, his palms hitting the wooden wall next to Hiccup’s head loudly. “I came for you,”

“You must be joking,” Hiccup rolled his eyes.

“Unfortunately for you, I’m not and your father won’t be stepping a foot here anytime soon,”

Hiccup pushed furiously at Dagur’s hard chest but the man did not budge. “You monster! What did you do to my dad?!” The auburn demanded, fists clenched.

“Nothing harmful, since I know I really can’t stand your emotional tantrums,” Dagur rolled his eyes. “But I sent him after a decoy,”

“A decoy?”

“Yes, he’s probably by the other side of the island by now, chasing what he thinks is the real threat,” Dagur looked proud of himself.

“You think you’re a threat for me?” Hiccup said incredulously.

“Oh, you don’t believe me?” The berserker sent him a leering look and a thin smile. “Then, let me _show_ you,”

He pulled Hiccup by his neck to him, crashing their lips together in a hard kiss. Dagur’s tongue trespassed Hiccup’s soft, pliant lips, exploring every corner of that wet and warm mouth.

The Viking’s protests were muffled by the other’s mouth. He thrashed around until he was able to separate from Dagur and he exclaimed,

 “Are you out of your mind?!” while the Berserker grabbed him from his fur vest and took him to the nearest flat surface he could find in the kitchen which was a creaking table, lying Hiccup on it who spread his legs to let the red-head in between them, just like the script said.

 “So let’s say you do have your way with me, what’s that going to prove, huh? Berk won’t be yours just because you had sex with me!” Hiccup’s rage was all a ruse, even in character.

“Certainly, not. That’s not how you conquer other islands,” Dagur admitted while he buried his face on Hiccup’s neck and kissed his jaw line from chin to ear.

“That’s right,” The smaller one agreed but he laced his voice with disappointment.

“But I can try, can’t I?” Dagur continued, laughing mischievously and a tad crazily at his own wit.

Despite the manhandling, Hiccup was already half-hard. Apparently, he could take it rough and the whole pushing and dragging around made him a little excited. Something that Hiccup wouldn’t ever admit out loud while he was alive and could blame it on the proximity of another being. Besides, this is his job, this is what he does.

 Dagur, on the other hand, had been hard probably since he cornered Hiccup against the wall. One of the countless reasons why they called him deranged.

He yanked Hiccup’s pants roughly and wrapped his erection with his large palm. Hiccup moaned and arched his back.

“Well, well, looks like someone isn’t really objecting to this? Hmm?” He rubbed Hiccup’s tip with his thumb. “And look you’re even hard,” He mocked. Wait what. That wasn’t on the script. But two could play the same game.

“And you’re taking your sweet time,” The younger hissed while pulling Dagur closer with his legs around his waist. “Just get on with it,”

“Impatient little Viking, aren’t you?” The Berserker teased, dragging Hiccup’s hips to his clothed erection, grinding hard against the other.

Hiccup lifted his hips to meet Dagur’s strong thrusts, moaning loudly as he did so.

 Why was Dagur taking so long?! This shot was supposed to be fast! The script just described the Berserker getting in the kitchen, fuck the brains out of the Berkian and then leave. They didn’t have time to fool around anymore; Dagur had screwed up the other shots so this was their last chance. In the other shots, Dagur hadn’t gotten to the part where he penetrates Hiccup either (because that was what they were supposed to do in this scene). Was he stalling or something?

So Hiccup decided to take action and save his butt (metaphorically, because knowing Dagur his ass wasn’t going to be safe any time soon) and Dagur’s. He tugged his partner’s pants down rapidly and grinded his cock with Dagur’s much larger one. The older man groaned, pleased, and let the weight of his hips fall on Hiccup’s, joining their lengths even harder, while he supported the rest of his weight on his elbows at either side of Hiccup’s head.

The friction felt delicious, Hiccup must admit and he enjoyed the moment when the familiar feeling of warm golden ecstasy pooled in his belly. He whined as the room got hotter and Dagur heavier on top of him, the extra weight on him, covering him completely sent tingles to his abdomen and he arched his back again to rub against the larger male.

Dagur groaned on top of him while he reached for a tar sitting on that very same table (really, this place was filled with hidden lube containers) and dug his fingers into it, coating them with the substance.

“You ready for this,” He said while stroking his shaft with the aforementioned lube-coated hand, leering at the boy on the table.“Hiccup?”

“Hey!”

“Aaaaaaaand cut!” Tooth yelled from the other side of the room.

“What?” Dagur exclaimed, confused, hand still glued to his shaft while separating himself reluctantly from Hiccup and raising an inquisitive hand. “What did I do now?!”

“You called me by my name, you asshole!”

“So?!” He asked incredulously.

“You can’t do that, Dagur. Oh my god,” The smaller angrily wrapped his naked body around a white bath robe (which was thankfully thick enough to hide his boner) and climbed down from the table. “This is the fourth take!”

“I’ll give you guys a break while I check on the reception, alright? We will try again tomorrow,” Toothiana said as she hurriedly turned off the cameras and left the room.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Dagur called after Hiccup and put a bathrobe on.

“Do you think you’re the only one I film with, Dagur? I have to go to my other shot,”

He groaned loudly but the auburn ignored it. The red-head’s possessiveness was not his problem.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” He gestured to his hard-on.

“I don’t know,” Hiccup spat. “Take a cold shower or deal with it yourself, I don’t care.” And he put his earphones on. He had the same problem, after all and now he’d had to deal with it himself since Dagur couldn’t even make a scene without calling his name.

..::..

Jack straightened his checkered shirt before taking his last sip of water and greeted the receptionist.

“Hey, Tooth,”

“Hey, Jack.” She replied in a low voice and typed on her phone, probably to notify North that he was here. “You’re needed in the room #6. Hiccup is almost done. Would you wait a little bit for him outside?” She flashed him that radiant smile of hers.

“Sure, thank you.” He headed to room #6 as Tooth had instructed and waited patiently for the auburn.

He noticed that the red light bulb above the door on room #4 and 5 was on, meaning that some shots were been filmed.  He concluded that Hiccup would be in one of them and the other occupied with other actors, whom, by the way, Jack hadn’t seen since he got here. He’d only met Hiccup, which was okay. Environmental music played in the background.

When he gave more thought to it he wondered how it’d be if he were partnered with someone else. He’d get through it, he guessed. But would it be as easy as it would be with Hiccup? However, Jack had only acted with him once, so he couldn’t be sure.

The light bulb on room #4 went off and Jack didn’t hear anything from the inside, not that he had from the start, all the rooms where probably sound proof. The door opened and Jack wiped his head, expecting to see Hiccup coming out of the room. Instead of him, a tall red-head sauntered out, looking furious and fastening his bath robe tighter on him.

He took a sight of Jack, who was leaning against the wall and huffed out in annoyance, clearly unimpressed. He rolled his eyes at him and headed to the showers.

Before Jack could comprehend what was wrong with that guy, Hiccup calmly walked out of the room. His hair was disheveled, pointing in every direction, his knees were wobbly and a blush dusted his tanned cheeks.

Jack did a double take and gave him a once over. By no means, had Hiccup looked like that when they acted on _their_ take! What had those two been doing there? Well, Jack rolled his eyes; it was obvious what they were doing but what specifically? Sex constituted in all acts you consider intimate. It could go from blowjobs to actually penetration. The thought of Hiccup being pounded by another male, and one much bigger at that, left a bitter taste on Jack’s mouth and his hands curled into fists. But he let it go, since that was what Hiccup for a living and worrying about that was like expecting the ocean not to be wet.

It really concerned Jack. That guy was huge compared to tiny Hiccup. While Jack was a good head taller than Hiccup (he reached his chin), the auburn barely reached the red-head’s chest.

“Oh, Jack!” Hiccup quickly tried to nervously arrange his crazy hair when he spotted the blue-eyed boy. “You’re here early,” He commented, playing with his bath robe.

Jack didn’t have the heart to tell him that it was Hiccup who was actually late.

“Were you waiting for me?”

“I was,”

“Just give me a few minutes in the showers and we can start,”

“You… can go at it again? After…?” After what you just did in there? Jack trailed off.

“Hm? Oh, actually I can,” He laughed. “but I won’t since we’re not doing much today. Well, at least I won’t. We won’t be going that far this time. ” He elaborated.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“We’ll just do a facial,” He said casually but his eyes were cast downwards.

“A facial?” The white-haired was surprised. He thought that Tooth had really been joking the other day.

“Yes, they were actually serious. North considered it and thought why not?” He stuffed his hands on the pockets. “I think they’re giving you time to adapt before we go all the way…”

Jack felt like an interviewer asking so many questions but he still couldn’t help but to stutter,

“A-all the way?”

“Yeah,” The auburn whispered weakly. “You know, all the way.” He explained, emphasizing with his hand movements, those that Jack noticed Hiccup often did, before stuffing them in his pockets again. “Unless you don’t want to, of course…”

“No! I…” I do want it? I’m looking forward to it? I can’t wait? “Sure thing.” Great.

“Cool. Uh, I’m gonna go to the showers and…” He pointed awkwardly to the direction were the red-head had gone.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, don’t let me stop you,”

“Thanks. They’ve just cleaned the room; by the way, you can go in already. The light’s not on.” He gestured room #6. “You didn’t need to wait for me,” He chuckled.

“My bad,” Jack said while cursing Tooth in his head. That was probably a plan of her. He’d seen the looks she’d sent to him and Hiccup.

..::..

“You are now CEO of important corporation,” North told Jack once Hiccup was back from the showers nice and clean. “And you, Hiccup, are the CEO’s assistant. Any doubts?” He handed them the scripts.

“No, North,” They said in unison.

“Good. I’ll give you time to prepare,” And he went to the monitors where Sandy seemed to be struggling with a headset.

“Who would have thought that the plot would be so important?” Jack commented.

“You’d be surprised,” Hiccup answered, browsing through the pages. “And these are quite thin. You should see the ones I have with Dagur. They’re like a whole book but that’s because our films are almost like a series. They even have continuity and stuff. People seem to dig the whole ‘Viking’ thing,”

Jack played with his lines. “Dagur, huh… He’s the guy you were with before I came here?”

Hiccup looked at Jack and then back at his sheets. “Yeah, Dagur the Deranged.” He didn’t feel like thinking about him right now.

Jack was afraid to ask, almost like he didn’t want to know the truth but he did so anyways. “…Why do they call him deranged?”

“You can stick around long enough to find out yourself, if you know what I mean,” He pronounced nonchalantly to which Jack gagged and wrinkled his nose, disgusted.

“No, thank you.”

Hiccup laughed at his reaction and fanned himself with the pages. “You don’t like him?” He queried curiously. The boy shook his white hair. “Why not?”

“I just feel we’re not going to hit it off,” That and other reasons that Jack wouldn’t admit out loud.

“Well, you wouldn’t be the only one,” He laughed nervously “You can tell North not to pair you with him, by the way, and he won’t. But that wouldn’t matter because Dagur doesn’t work with anyone, anyway. So you’re safe,” Hiccup omitted the part where Dagur refused to work with anyone who wasn’t Hiccup.

“That’s good to know,” Jack exhaled, fixing his jacket suit. He was dressed up neatly and elegantly. Imposing, just like a responsible businessman should be. His partner was wearing something similar yet you could see the difference in power between them.

They were in the same room as the last time they had filmed the last shot, only this time, they were in the opposite side of it with the board office. A long table with chairs on its sides waited for them. The scripted explained that they’d do it sitting down. Well, Jack sitting down in the chair at the top while Hiccup blew him under the table. There were around three cameras in the set.

One sitting at the table, capturing all of Jack’s future reactions. The second behind the blue-eyed boy, pointing at under the table and Hiccup. The third hovered above both them.

Jack sat on the chair at the end of the table. There were sheets of paper on the table with useless words; some of them were part of the script. It felt good to have his lines in front of him in case he forgot one, but he didn’t worry too much about it since he could always improvise and he felt that that was something he was good at.

Hiccup went to the other side of the fake door. “We’re ready, North.” He called. Jack took a breath and briefly closed his eyes.

“Take one of the CEO and the assistant, #8723…and action!” The camera started rolling and Sandy and North sat back with their headsets and scripts in hand.

Hiccup knocked lightly on the door.

“Come in,” Jack enunciated, pretending to be busy with his paperwork.

“Sir,”

“Oh, it’s you,”

“It’s me,” Hiccup, or in this case, Henry agreed, adjusting his glasses.

“What is it?” Jack’s voice was calmed and collected.

“Your 2o’clock meeting has been canceled,” He said as he neared the entrepreneur.

“How come? That was a meeting with my father,” The CEO started.

“Well,” Hiccup rounded the table, letting his hand caress it lightly as he went. “Mr. Frost said that his son had too much work and responsibilities, to which honestly, I agree,”

“You think I work too much?”

“I think you should relax,” He corrected, by now he was just behind Jack. “And that’s why I’m here. This is the reason you hired me, after all,” The assistant finished rounding him and sat on the long table.

“I hired you because you are good at what you do,” Jack pushed the paper aside to make Hiccup some room.

“I think we can both agree on that,” He concurred easily, stretching just a little bit more and giving Jack a nice view of his thin t-shirt extending over his chest as he loosened his tie.

“I meant good with the paperwork,” Jack said quickly, his eyes glued to Hiccup’s slender fingers playing with his piece of fabric.

Henry frowned. “Just paperwork?” He parted Jack’s legs with his thigh slowly.Hiccup pecked his Adam’s apple. He placed a wet kiss on the side of his neck and started to suck and nibble lightly until he knew that he was going to leave a mark. “Is that so?”

“…And other things,” The CEO amended.

Henry smiled and tugged gently on Jack’s deep blue tie. “What you need,” He whispered, one hand buried in that snow white hair and the other gliding over the bulge in Jack’s pants. “is to relax,”

And his warm lips brushed lightly against cold ones.

Fuck it, thought Jack. He reciprocated eagerly, closing the space between them because goddammit Hiccup’s mouth was very soft and sweet but this time he kissed him gently instead of frantically like the last time. He just wanted to forget the script and let himself and Hiccup do whatever they wanted (Even though he highly doubted that since Hiccup was a professional and he wouldn’t let that happen even in his wildest dreams), forget Dagur, make the auburn forget that stupid red-head that seem to rile Hiccup up and kiss him tenderly over and over again.

Then, Hiccup started moving his hand down there and Jack actually let a quite whine escape his mouth when the other separated their lips.

Hiccup ran his tongue over his mouth pensively, like he was tasting the sensation that lingered there and gave Jack a look that the white-haired boy was sure wasn’t on the script. A knowing look that he seemed to immediately grasped but soon lowered himself under the table, just in level with Jack’s hips and it suddenly struck Jack like lighting, the reminder that Hiccup was actually going to give him a blow job. To him. With his mouth. On his dick.

It wasn’t like Jack hadn’t had any blow jobs before, but the fact that it was Hiccup made his toes curl and an anxiousness dance in his belly.

The assistant took out his length out of the CEO’s constrictive pants and stroke it to full hardness. Finally, he yanks Jack’s pants and boxer’s to mid thigh and engulfs him all in. Jack’s jaw drops in a loud, shaking moan and his eyes are closed shut and he can’t help but to grip hard at Hiccup’s soft hair but quickly loosens his hold.

Hiccup goes right back up,takes Jack by the base and slipped his lips over the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around it, licking at the pre-come that leaks. He gave a suck and started moving his hand. He took him deeper, tracing the underside and the veins of his shaft with his tongue.

“Ah, H-h-” Oh shit. What was Hiccup’s fictitious name again? “Henry…” Yeah, that one.

The warmth coming from Hiccup’s wet mouth made Jack’s back arch and he fought to keep his hips from thrusting up even if the sensation felt just like lighting buzzing his muscles. He groaned as he caressed and pushed Hiccup’s hair back.

Hiccup hummed against Jack’s cold skin; he grabbed his hip with his free hand and rubbed his side. He pulled off for a moment, taking some air, before taking him back in as far as he can, until his head bumps the back of Hiccup’s throat and his nose touches the guardian’s skin. Relaxing his throat and ignoring his gag reflex, he sucked harder.

Jack groaned louder and looked down, watching as Hiccup took his whole length into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucked, turning the blue-eyed boy even more on and nearing him to his climax. The tightness in his stomach began to unravel.

Hiccup pulled back slowly, made sure that his tongue left a path from the bottom to the tip and his mouth slid off with a ‘pop’. The younger wiped his lips from saliva and pre-cum, sucking faster on his tip.

He must admit, he was quite good at blow jobs, or so he’s been told, but he can’t help the blush that ascends to his cheeks when he thinks he’s doing this to Jack. He blames it on the fact that he met him just a few days ago, even if his jobs requires him to have sex with almost strangers.

Jack is close, very close. He feels it’s just seconds away and even though he wishes more than anything to finish in the other’s warm mouth, not only would he be a jerk but he also remembers that this is supposed to be a facial and although this is a porn studio, they draw lines in where you’re supposed to climax and another actor’s mouth is definitely a no-no (unless that’s what you’re supposed to do in the shot and both actors were okay with it but no one had agreed on finishing on the other’s mouth). He can feel himself coming undone.

Jack discretely tapped on Hiccup’s nape with his finger and the auburn jolted (hopefully the camera didn’t catch that). It seemed that he was really into it but suddenly understands what Jack was trying to tell him.

Hiccup pulled away with heavy eyelids and another ‘pop’ but not before lapping at Jack and stroking him nice and long one last time before shudders ran from Jack’s head to toe when he came with a loud moan. Waves and waves of pleasure overtook his body when he reached his orgasm; his seed shot out and coated Hiccup’s face who feigned surprise, just like it was scripted.

“Well,” He started, taking off his fake glasses which were coated with cum and wiping them on his shirt. “That was something. Are you relaxed now, sir?”

“Yes, very,” Jack breathlessly cited his lines. That orgasm had hit him hard but from somewhere deep down he found the strength to tuck himself in his pants and pull the zipper up.

“Can I go?” He asked. This was just the part where he brushes off his knees (which were on a cushion placed there before they even started filming for him to be comfortably kneeling) and leaves.

‘Yes,’ Was what Jack was supposed to say but instead he answered, “Won’t you at least let me give you a kiss?” The guy had just given him a blow job, after all.

Hiccup didn’t stop the snort that left his lips at that. Jack bent down and first pecked him before tilting his head to tenderly kiss him deeply. Hiccup couldn’t help but to sigh into the kiss.

..::..

“No, but really, how old are you?” The older asked when he took a good look at Hiccup’s face in the showers, scrubbing away what they’ve just done.

Hiccup looked around and stood on his tip-toes to make sure the other stalls were empty.“Okay, listen,” He gestured Jack to come closer who immediately did to listen better like an excited little girl. “I’m 17, but don’t tell anyone, okay?! I’m telling you this just because you’re the only one who seems to notice my baby face,”

Jack gasped, surprised. “Hiccup, that’s not even legal!” He protested.

“Shhh!”

“I’m going to jail,” Jack shook his head.

“No, you’re not. Besides, you’re 19 and I’m turning 18 in two days, so who cares?” Hiccup scrubbed his skin furiously but Jack stopped him.

“How did you even get this job?”

“You don’t wanna know,” The younger sing-songed.

“Wait, your birthday is in two days?”

“Yeah…” Hiccup played with the soap he’d used to wash his face.

“I’m gonna give you a present,”

“You really don’t have to do that,”

“You’re gonna love it,”

“Please, don’t’,” He begged half-heartedly while he splashed more water to his face and there, Jack could see faint, little, red, angry marks on his neck.

“Oh, shit, I did that to you?” His voice was soft and worried. He hadn't even noticed that he had been gripping Hiccup so hard.

“What? Oh,” Hiccup said when he saw where Jack was looking at and felt them. “Don’t mind them; I can’t even feel them,”

“Here, let me help you,” The older then left his stall to get into Hiccup’s steamy one.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” Hiccup gasped as he tried to cover as much as he could. “Get your own stall,”

Jack chuckled. “What’s with you?”

“I’m really shy, okay?” The freckled teen admitted and tried to hide a smile with a frown.

“You are what! You don’t actually think I’m gonna believe that after what we’ve done, right?”  He splashed him with water playfully. “I’ve already seen everything.”

Hiccup laughed and tried to protect his already soaked body uselessly. “It’s complicat-” He wasn’t able to finish when he stepped on the bubbles on the wet tiles and slipped. Jack was fast to shot his hand out to catch Hiccup by his arm and not let him face plant against the floor but not fast enough to stop Hiccup’s body to accidently collide and slide sensually against his wet one when Hiccup tried to regain his footing, creating friction between them.

Hiccup looked up at him with wide eyes, one of his hands rested on Jack’s chest from when he tried to stand up. “Uh…”

Strangely, this felt like the first time they had actually touched skin to skin. “You okay there, Hiccup?” Jack said breathlessly, the steam was probably getting to his head. That would explain the blushes on both of their faces. Those blushes were even redder than the ones they wore back at the room. The water from the shower had flattened out Jack’s usual spiky hair.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine, I’m fine,” Hiccup finally reacted, separating himself from Jack. “Nice catch there…”

“Haha, yeah…”

They stood there like that awkwardly like idiots for around 4 seconds before Hiccup opened his mouth again.

“Okay, then! I, uh, I think I’m ready to get out so…” He fumbled with the stall door. “I’ll see you later!” He called before grabbing a towel and fleeing from the scene.

“See ya,” The other whispered even if Hiccup couldn’t hear him anymore and looked down, thanking God that he had sprouted a hard-on just now and not in front of Hiccup.


	3. It's you and me.

Jack carefully grabbed the steaming cup of coffee from his expensive machine. That baby had cost a fortune because it could brew any kind of coffee you could think of. It could also brew some teas and not also that but it had snowflakes drawn on it which were a favorite of Jack’s.

He blew into it slightly, the steam bounced to his face, warming it pleasantly. The weather had been chillier that usual lately, something that didn’t bother Jack at all. He was used to cold, he actually liked it. It was something, however, that his family didn’t share with him.

“Don’t touch me! You’re cold!” Was something his little sister, Emma, would always say. More like protested, he thinks. Then, he’d proceed to slip his hands under her scarf and touch her neck with his chilly hands.

His parents would half-heartedly scold him when they heard the youngest Overland’s complaints but Jack would just go and touch them, too. He’d always been a naughty piece of shit, even now. Something he’d be hoping he’d change forever… Or at least when his parents where around so they’d let him keep his apartment.

He took in his surroundings. You’d think that someone like Jack would be messy. Leaving dirty dishes in the sink, Chinese food lying on the table, used pans and pots on the stove, but really, the place was pristine.  All the dishes were clean and stacked on their respective cabinets, the pans were hanging from their place and the isle in the middle of the kitchen reflected Jack’s image. He looked at it approvingly and took a sip from his cup, trying not to burn his tongue.

 Today he had decided to try mocha. The only flavor he hadn’t tasted from his coffee collection. ‘Try something new today!’ Said the headline on the newspaper. He indulged because he was feeling rather weird that morning. Calm. And because he was getting tired of espressos and americanos.

There, in the calmness of his kitchen, he pondered for a while. The clean, quiet kitchen made him feel the weight that he, indeed, had started to live alone. He’d started his life as an adult; he’d even gotten a job. Satisfaction filled every ounce of Jack, but to be honest with himself, fear also did.

It was strange waking up and not going downstairs to see the smiling face of his little sister behind a pile of pancakes and his short-haired mom turn to him and ask him what would he like for breakfast.

He shook his head. He felt somewhat childish after that, but he couldn’t help it. The loneliness that came from quiet apartment was something that came with adulthood, he guessed. But he still stood up, turned on the radio and opened the window to let the birds chirping (the usual sound of morning) sound come in, anyways.

 Also, to let some of the cold out. Every time Bunny came to visit, he’d comment on the chilly atmosphere and rub his strong arms. Jack usually didn’t notice the cold, but Bunny hadn’t been the first person to tell him it was always ‘so freaking cold, mate’ when Jack was around.

He looked at the thin script on the kitchen isle.  He was supposed to learn some signs from the sign language if he was to shoot the next session with Hiccup. Someone back at the studio (Jack had suspected it had been Sandy but he didn’t had an idea of how and when) had suggested they should film a mute/deaf themed scene. Tooth seconded and North couldn’t agree more.

He placed the cup down and rubbed his cold hands (not that he noticed they were cold). He’d already learned, ‘Thank you’, ‘I’m choking!’ and ‘Hello!’ which weren’t very useful if the scene was supposed to be romantic. He turned to the sign alphabet and then to the lines he was supposed to say that were on the script. He guessed he couldn’t be able to improvise this time.

The story was about two life-long childhood best friends; one of them was obviously deaf and subsequently mute. When they first met, Jack’s character was immediately invested in learning sign language for his new little friend at school. The story was so cheesy that it melted Jack’s heart. He couldn’t help it; deep down somewhere he’d never admit that he had a thing for romantic stuff.

It went along the lines of a popular jock that fell in love with a nerdy deaf/mute boy. Very cliché but also very romantic. ‘People would love this’ The deep voice of North’s rang through his head.

He was so focused on his lines and playing and fumbling with his fingers that he didn’t notice when he accidently bumped his cup with his arm when he tried to say ‘I love you.’ Scalding mocha flavored coffee splattered out of the cup and on his hand and arm, dripping from the formerly pristine isle kitchen. Fortunately, the script was at a safe distance.

“Ouch! Shit!” He cursed loudly, gripping his now red, burned and thumping hand. If there was something Jack couldn’t stand, they were burns. So hot, so scalding and overwhelming. The worst type of pain came from a burn, he thought.

Obviously, he hadn’t had his heart broken yet.

He turned on the tap and let the refreshing water run down his hand. He gave out a relieved sigh, it felt so good. He stared pointedly at his right hand. That had been the hand he had used to jerk off to the memory of Hiccup’s body sliding against his back then at the showers. Maybe the universe was punishing him for his acts, or maybe it was just a reminder of Hiccup’s words.

‘Don’t get crushes on the other actors!’ The echo of it bounced on the walls from Jack’s mind.

He ignored it and inspected his hand after he closed the tap. It looked like it would need some ointment or some cream, even if it had been just a coffee burn. It looked like heat really was Jack’s weakness.

He went to his room and searched for the ointment on his bathroom mirror cabinet. There. Perfect. He thought after he had bandaged his burned appendage. He only hoped it would heal before today’s shot.

..::..

Not only did Jack have to learn all of his lines in sign language but he also had to get information out of Hiccup. He had promise that the auburn would love the gift. Unfortunately, he hadn’t had thought that through that much. Despite the familiarity he felt when he was around Hiccup, he had to admit he didn’t know the actor at all. He’d just started working this week and he only talked to Hiccup when they were either filming or in the showers. Something that he wanted to fix immediately and not just because he needed to know what he could get him as a birthday gift. The more time he spent with the younger, the more he wanted to know about him.

That’s why the pair found themselves at the park near the filming studio. Jack had suggested a walk when he and Hiccup arrived too early to the studio. Not knowing what else to do since he was not needed at the moment, Hiccup agreed. Toothiana had shooed them off, hurrying them while giving Jack a quick wink when they crossed the door.

There, sitting on the colorful swings, Jack felt more like a kid than an adult. For some reason it eased his mind sitting there with Hiccup. He turned calmly to him when he inquired concernedly,

“What happened to your hand?”  The little Viking balanced his frozen banana smoothie in his thin arms.

Jack looked at his bandaged hand. It was tainted from the rust of the swings; he quickly wiped it off on his dark coat that hugged his shape and waist quite nicely. It made his shoulders look broader.

“I burned it with some coffee,” He explained somewhat sheepishly. He undid the bandage, scrutinizing his still slightly red and angry marks. “It should be okay by the time we film,” His white skin seemed to have absorbed the ointment and the burn was healing nicely.

“Here, hold this,” Hiccup suggested, grabbing Jack’s hand with his own gloved one and closing it around his chilly smoothie. “It should help. Though, I don’t really think it will, your hand’s already so cold.”

The white-haired boy looked at his hand sandwiched between the smoothie and Hiccup’s warm gloves. “How do you know that? You’re not touching me,” He wasn’t surprised at the fact that he was cold, he’s always known that. People even seemed to like to remind him that. He was surprised that Hiccup had caught on so quickly.

“Ah, I just figured it’s something of yours. It’s just that you’re always cold when we’re together,”

Jack pondered the words for a moment and when he didn’t get what Hiccup was saying or what he meant, he tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

To Jack’s disappointment, the younger let go of his hand and the smoothie, gripping the swing chains, curling a little on himself and looking away. “Nothing,”

Jack bumped his hip against Hiccup’s slightly, making the other dangle and swing away from him. “Come on, tell me,” He said playfully.

Hiccup’s eyes widened at the bump, if he still had his smoothie, he would have dropped it to the ground. When he swung back to Jack, he hit him full force with the impulse of his legs, which wasn’t much because Jack only shifted slightly on his place and laughed. “It’s nothing, really,” The auburn felt blood ascending to his cheeks as they warmed.

“You can tell, come on! What did you mean?”

“Just…” Hiccup made those weird movements with his shoulders and arms, like he wanted to express himself better but couldn’t and that Jack found himself liking them more and more for its cuteness. “You know, when we’re together… When we film…” He finished, glancing at Jack and then at the leaf-covered ground.

Ah. So, that’s what he meant. Before Jack could question and bother him more, a thought rose to his mind and suddenly, his pale cheeks, too, were tainted in red.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized. “I didn’t know it made you uncomfortable,” He kicked some leaves weakly.

“What?” The auburn said, surprised.

Jack laid the smoothie down next to him and showed Hiccup his now almost invisible mark on his hand. “For being cold,” He elaborated; tiny droplets of water from the smoothie’s perspiration ran down his wrist.

The thought that he’d been making Hiccup feel uncomfortable the few times they been together, especially in such intimate circumstances, felt like the weight rocks in his stomach. He rubbed his hand anxiously, something that he didn’t do until he’d seen Hiccup do it a couple of times too in the past.

The Viking frowned. “What?” He snorted and then let out a laugh. “Pfft, no! I was just worried,” He picked up his smoothie and took a sip of it nonchalantly.

“Worried?”

“Yes, when I first touched you, I thought that maybe our studio was a bit too cold. I even asked for Tooth to change the temperature in the thermostat,” He, too, started to kick the leaves, looking sheepish.

 “But then, I really figured it was something of yours.”

Jack stared at him.

“I like it…” Hiccup admitted softly and the winter spirit’s heart thumped wildly in his chest, begging to come out and greet Hiccup. He felt the rocks from before evaporate and turn into warm tingles that traveled from his stomach to his face. The sensation of warmth traveling to his face to produce a brilliant blush made his eyes water slightly thanks to the cold temperature in the air. He blinked before Hiccup would think he was crying. Before his brain could come up with a ‘I like your crooked smile,’ ‘I like your eyes,’ ‘I like your freckles’, ‘I like you, I like you, I like you!’Hiccup announced, licking his lips, “I don’t want this smoothie anymore, it’s too sweet,”

Jack saw his chance and without a word, he took the transparent plastic cup from the other’s hand and glued his lips to where Hiccup’s had previously been on the straw, sipping the contents into his mouth. He threw a look at Hiccup, a look that said many things but the intent was loud and clear. An indirect kiss. Obviously, the younger could take it in an innocent way; maybe he’d thought that Jack just wanted the smoothie since he didn’t want it anymore. But the way his cheeks lightened up even more told Jack the contrary.

The banana smoothie was sweet, yes. Jack thought the sweetness came from Hiccup’s lips, though.

“A-anyways,” Hiccup finally said. “I think it’s time to go. North must be wondering where we are.”

  1.   Jack slurped loudly. He forgot to ask him things for his birthday present.



..::..

“And…action!” North yelled.

They had come back to the studio just as Toothiana was raising her phone to probably contact them. Were they gone for too long? Jack didn’t feel like they had been.

This time, they were taken to a backdoor Jack had never seen before that led them to a backyard. Jack wasn’t sure how big the studio was but now he was starting to wonder. Hiccup had only showed him indoors and the main wing.

When he entered the backyard, it was like arriving to a new world. At the park, the wind had been blowing, the leaves flying and the sky was painted in a sad dark-gray. Here, though, here the grass was a vibrant green, unlike the dry one outside. So green that if Jack stared hard enough, he could tell it was fake. There was a picnic table and two trees next two each other that looked suspiciously hollow.

However, the professional light’s that hung from the metal beams illuminated the whole setting and made it seemed like a friendly environment. Jack felt like he was staring at a warm and colorful summer afternoon.

Hiccup (Hayden) and Jack (Jason) lay comfortably on a picnic blanket on the cushioned grass. The ‘trees’ gave them shadow from a sun that wasn’t even there. They actually had to cover the microphones so the wind wouldn’t seep through them and cause sound problems or interference. Sandy had made sure of that.

Jason had supposedly prepared a midday picnic for his deaf-mute boyfriend and hoped to get lucky.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Hayden signed weakly with his hands from his position between Jason’s legs, back to chest. Jack rested his head on top of Hiccup’s to see his signs, which was just for show since he had already memorized the other’s lines thanks to the script but he stared at the freckled hands, anyway. He was supposed to know how to read sign language even when Hiccup’s quick hand movements were indecipherable for him. He might as well learn something from this.

“I wanted to,” Jason signed back but slower. He reckoned Hiccup was a fast learner if he was able to sign all that that fast with the same amount of time Jack had to memorize the script, or maybe since he was already used to move his hands around that much, it’d been easy for the freckled teen to practice the alphabet, words and the sentences. Jack thinks Hiccup would be quick to learn the whole language if he actually had to.

He idly wondered how were the people that didn’t know sign language know what they were saying. Subtitles, probably, his mind supplied.

They had dressed Hiccup up with a pale sweater, jeans, a messenger bag and thick red glasses at the bridge of his nose. Books were scattered around him which help to give him the nerdy look they had been trying to achieve while Jack was wearing a thin shirt, a cardigan, jeans and boots.  A jock jacket was hanging messily from the tree.

And for the first time Jack had worked there, they actually had put make-up on the two boys. Toothiana had taken care of that and she had been almost as excited as when she sees Jack’s pearly teeth. The white-haired boy had been somewhat dubious and reluctant but went with it, he didn’t think he’d look that much different with make-up and his suspicions were confirmed when he took a look at the mirror. Same pale face, same eyes. Hiccup, however… Suddenly, his cheeks were rosier and his eyes greener.

Jack had stared dumbly at him when Toothiana was done. Luckily, he had turned away before it was too obvious.

“What if someone sees?”

“Then let them fucking see,” Jack signed amusedly. This character kind of reminded him of himself.

The white-haired young man reached out and brought a chocolate dipped strawberry out of the picnic basket to Hiccup’s mouth who happily opened it to take a bite. Juice lingered and dripped slightly from the corner of his lips and Jack turned his head to kiss them.

Hiccup, uh…Hayden shyly hid his face on…Jason’s shoulder…

Jack chuckled slightly against his will but he couldn’t help it. Hiccup playing this cute character sent tingles to his belly.

He slipped his hand under Hayden’s pale, cotton sweater and felt how his back arched against his chest, pushing his torso closer to Jason’s cold hand, as if it was craving more of that freezing touch. At first, Hayden jolted and squirmed away but Jason held him in place until he lay there with his chest heaving at the energy just wasted.

Jack’s fingertips finally reached his destination which were Hiccup’s now perked nipples, grazed and pressed lightly on that delicate flesh as Hiccup tucked his sweater under his chin so the camera could get a nice view on what was being shamelessly done to him.

Hayden was tightly gripping Jason’s knees at either side of him, slowly, almost shyly pushing himself up on his knees and grounding his ass against his boyfriend’s crotch and throwing a look over his shoulder at him that no innocent nerd should be able to pull off with his little nerd glasses and his little nerd sweater. Jack could just imagine Hiccup’s nerd and nasally voice float in the air.

Focus, Jack! This isn’t Jack and Hiccup. This is Jason and Hayden…

Hayden’s weight on his hips, nice smell and warm body soon had Jason’s member stiffening. It didn’t help that Hiccup was still discreetly wiggling his butt against his crotch. That little nerd… Where did his shyness go?

“I have an idea,” Jack quickly signed and glued his hands to the other’s chest again so he could continue to abuse and play with his hardened nubs just as hard as Hiccup was grounding his ass.

He pulled down on his and Hayden’s jeans, leaving them bare from waist down (they didn’t wear underwear when they filmed, just what was given to them).

 When he did, for the very first time, Jack saw the glorious mounds of flesh that was Hiccup’s butt. He had to restrain himself from biting his fist. He did freeze and stared, though. It was just so… so cute! Not too small, not too big, just the right size. Rosy cheeks matching the ones on his face and these, too, were dotted with freckles. Beautiful, beautiful freckles. He wished he could just reach out and squeeze it. A second later, it registered on his mind that he actually COULD do that but he found himself hesitating. Should he? That wasn’t in the script but he could always say he was improvising. He gulped. Out of nowhere, he had the desire to kiss Hiccup.

His blue eyes glided to the soft line that ran along Hiccup’s back since his sweater was pulled up. This was the first time he saw Hiccup’s lower back, too. He didn’t see anything when they were in the showers, not even when he went into the auburn’s stall since he bashfully tried to cover everything he could. These thoughts raced wildly in his mind.

He must have been frozen for some few valuable seconds because Hiccup suddenly took a hold of his wrist and put his hand on his warm hip.

He snapped from his trance and just like that, he wasn’t Jason anymore and Hiccup wasn’t Hayden. Perhaps they’ve never been since the beginning. This was Jack and Hiccup, and Jack and Hiccup only.

His heart thumped as he tried to regain control of his body, and- FUCK! He forgot his lines! There was something he was supposed to say right now, something sexy, something smooth? On top of it, he was having some intense revelations. He needed to kiss Hiccup, even if it was just for show.

What is the sign language? How do you…?

Hiccup had to, once again, save the day by taking the situation under his control and do all the work, just like he’d done in the past, much to Jack’s embarrassment. Now it was his turn, to bury his face on the other’s nape but this time, the embarrassment was real.

“It’s okay. I want this, too,” Hiccup expressed and Jack didn’t have the time to see if he signed it, if Hiccup had sensed his thoughts or if it had a double meaning because the auburn had granted him what he’d been aching to do. Pull the other into a desperate and confused kiss.

Without thinking, Jack slipped his insistent tongue into the other’s mouth, invading and exploring every corner of it. Hiccup moaned and his hands twined into white snowy hair, kissing back just as enthusiastically.

When they pulled away, Hiccup’s eyes were dark, pupils dilated, lips red and swollen. Jack reckoned he looked the same but those dark eyes sent shivers up his spine in anticipation and tiny little sparks set off in every of his vertebra. He was fully hard now, without a doubt and Hiccup was too.

That thought sent delicious, pleasurable shocks to his brain which seemed to reconnect his neurons because he suddenly remembered what he had to do.

“Turn around, babe,” He signed and Hiccup did but that was not enough.

Jack gently pushed his shoulder blades down with one hand, bending the auburn over. His other hand grasped his freckled hips to keep them in the air at the same level with his. He kept pushing him down until Hiccup’s face was pressed against the picnic blanket and just for doing that, the green-eyed boy let out a shaky and pleasantly anxious breath which was music to Jack’s ears. Hiccup’s submission and the way a tremor shook his smaller body from his shoulders to the hips that were dangerously close to Jack’s made his head spin in a very good way. He didn’t even hear the camera zooming in.

When Jack felt the control in his hands again, he realized what Hiccup had been doing all along. Guiding Jack through their shots when the older was suddenly thrown off by something by making him focus on Hiccup alone so that Jack could get a grasp of the situation and gained the control once again. The auburn really was a professional in reading people… or was it just Jack? Either way, he had to thank North and Toothiana for pairing him up with him. Also, now he really had to get Hiccup a nice birthday gift.

Hiccup’s thighs were closed tight. Good. He remembered the script but then again why wouldn’t he?

Jack squeezed Hiccup’s hips and looked up, tilting his head back. He had to look elsewhere beside Hiccup’s round butt before he could get any smart ideas on what to do with it but he did finally caressed it, running his hands along it and feeling the soft flesh get warmer. He squeezed the mounds, indulging a bit while biting his lips. Hiccup groaned under him and he couldn’t contain himself, he was supposed to fuck his ass crack but the hell with it, Jack couldn’t wait much longer.

He dipped his fingers between the smaller boy’s tight legs just below his ass, effectively separating them a bit, creating a hole. Jack grabbed himself after he coated it with lube that was conveniently on the picnic basket and rammed. Fucking Hiccup’s thighs in a mock parody of fucking Hiccup because the script didn’t say anything about actual penetration but this… This was just as good. His cock slipped through the auburn’s hot legs just to rub against Hiccup’s length waiting at the other side.

 Thank god, he did follow at least one of the younger’s advices and masturbated before coming here because Thor, Loki, Odin and whatever gods there might be knew that Jack wouldn’t have lasted as long as he should in a shot.

Golden warmth was pooling in his belly as he felt the need to have more and more. He groaned when he dared to look down and see Hiccup there bouncing with every thrust Jack gave, letting out gasps and moans of pleasure while covering his face which Jack assumed was tomato red if the blush that reached to the nape of his neck said anything. He wanted, needed to come soon. The sight of Hiccup under him helped a lot, too. But more than anything, he wanted Hiccup to feel good. And not just good, he wanted to make him come so amazingly that he wouldn’t want to get fucked by that fucking Dagur guy ever again.

These weird, possessive thoughts surprised Jack immensely and in his irrational thinking, he started to stroke Hiccup enthusiastically. The freckled teen wasn’t probably expecting this since he let out a moan so loud that Sandy recoiled a little with the microphone.

Not so mute now, eh?

He picked up his pace until he felt so near his climax and his knees fucking hurt for kneeling so much but thank God there was his jock jacket under Hiccup’s knees, cushioning his weight on them (when did Jack even put that there?).

Finally, he felt Hiccup shake under him and his hand was suddenly coated with that familiar substance that was now dripping from his hand and Hiccup’s abdomen. The noises made by the younger made Jack follow him immediately into the pure white abyss that was his orgasm and he couldn’t help the low but loud moan that escaped his lips. His seed stained Hiccup and fell between his legs.

They panted as they tried to recover their breath, falling to their sides like limp and beaten ragdolls. They almost didn’t hear North say with his heavy accent,

“And cut! That was a good one, good job boys! Sandy! File under: Public and semi-clothed sex, would you? Tooth, I think we’re going to need some-”And his voice faded away in Jack’s still blurry world.

Despite his words, Jack still pulled Hiccup into him, enveloping him in his arms and spooning him.

“Jack…”

Suddenly, the older felt like cuddling. He nuzzled Hiccup, breathing peacefully and Hiccup actually nuzzled back. The world was good, he thought in the afterglow. He was never going to leave this job; he’d be a porn star forever if it meant doing this with Hiccup all the time. He was going to get him his gift and he was going to love it. Yes, the world is good.

“Jack, um…We need to talk…”

That’s what Jack thought until Hiccup said those words and his stomach which had been previously tingling and tickling with butterflies dropped to the cold floor.

..::..

 

Sorry for the late update and thank you to everyone who suggested the AUs!


	4. Steam

Despite what he’d said, Hiccup had been actually the one who had unwrapped Jack’s arms from around him and stumbled out of the set, probably to quickly get to the showers. Jack watched him go with a knot in his throat. He wondered if he’d done something wrong, if he’d said something weird.

Nevertheless, that couldn’t be it, no. He had followed the script, well most of it, anyway. Besides, he had improvised before and everything had turned out just fine. Besides, if he’d really done something wrong. Either Tooth or North would have said so or cut the scene.

So, what? What could it be? The only thing that came to Jack’s mind was the cuddling, even if Hiccup HAD cuddled back. Maybe it was something just between the two of them because Tooth, North and Sandy were oblivious to it… or were they?

Jack rose shakily to his feet. It all had been like being in a weird dream. A fake world where only Hiccup and Jack existed. When he felt that the world wasn’t spinning anymore and he finally focused on the present, he glanced down at his naked, spent and stained body. Only now he started to acknowledge the presence of the staff but strangely, he didn’t feel sheepish or self-conscious of his body like he did in his first sessions.  He just took his bathrobe from the inside of the fake tree (he knew it was hiding something!) and wrapped it around himself.

The staff was whispering among themselves but stopped, acted nonchalant and flashed suspiciously bright smiles at him when Jack approached. Jack tilted his head curiously at them but brushed it off.

“So, what’s next?” He asked breathlessly, as he made the knot on his bathrobe and pulled. “I know you’ve been discussing the serial killer plot and…what was it?” Jack snapped his fingers. “Punk and nerd one?”

Sandy buried himself in his laptop screen, glancing at North and Toothiana rapidly, as if waiting for them to say something. North tried to busy himself looking for cookies while Toothiana opened and closed her mouth, trying to get words to come out but the only thing that did was a nervous,

“Um…” She moved her hands around (looks like Jack isn’t the only one that has been picking up Hiccup’s traits) and her pink eyes went to the ceiling.

Jack frowned worriedly at his companions’ strange behavior. They seemed to be stalling. Stalling for what? Jack didn’t know. But the sight was a strange one. They always looked so sure of themselves, especially North since he’s the boss but now they looked like they didn’t know to proceed with something. Like they’ve reached a stop or settle back. Jack wasn’t sure what he was looking at.

“…What’s with you guys…?” He inquired agitatedly. The weird queasiness that had settled in his stomach since Hiccup had said those words duplicated.

“Well, Jack, you see…” She neared him and put a hand on his shoulder. She licked her lips and opened her mouth. Jack stared at her waiting for an explanation. The feeling that he had done something wrong came back at full force. Did he really do something bad and he was the only one that didn’t become aware of? Even Hiccup was acting strange.

Tooth hesitated for a second as if she wasn’t sure where to start and that’s when North finally interrupted them.

“Jack,” He started evenly and the white-haired boy was reminded of his dad.  “We’ve been noticing lately-”

“Uh-huh?”

“- that you seem to have some problems while filming, yes?” He explained calmly.

“Problems?” He asked nervously. And suddenly the memories of all those times he had frozen right in the middle of the act slammed to his head.

 Oh god. They did notice, they’ve been noticing all along. Were they going to fire him? Did he really screw it up this time? All those shots? He couldn’t lose his job so fast! He’d never be with Hiccup again, he’d lose his apartment as well if he didn’t find another and he’d have to face his parents. He couldn’t do that, he had promised he could live by his own! He needed to think fast.

“But I-!... I mean, you can just edit them, right, Sandy?” He leaned to the side to look hopefully at the short man.

Sandy nodded enthusiastically from his high seat.

“I just suddenly zoned out, that’s all. It won’t happen again for the next shots, I promise.” He swore.

“It’s not the shots we’re worried, Jack,” Tooth said at last, tucking a strand of colorful hair behind her ear. “It’s you,” She admitted, looking concerned.

Jack recoiled. “Me?” He asked, confused. “What about me?” If he didn’t feel self-conscious two minutes ago, he did now. He looked down at his body yet again, trying to find some kind of imperfection. He’d done everything the contract had asked for each shot. He had shaved all of his body hair that morning because it was on the script and North had insisted that that was the look everyone liked nowadays. He had even let Tooth pluck some stray hairs from his eyebrows.

“We are worried that you’re not 100% comfortable when you work,” North clarified while the younger man tensed. “You know that your comfort and safety comes first. If there is something bothering you while we film, you can tell us and we can somehow find a way to fix it,” He looked at Tooth and Sandy who both nodded encouragingly. North’s calmed and soft voice was comforting.

 Jack thought for a little while. The words sinking in his head leisurely and he blinked before hesitatingly and slowly saying,

“So… you’re not going to… fire me?”

The trio exchanged confused looks before laughing incredulously. Sandy’s silent laughter chimed like tiny bells in the air, his tiny hands covering his mouth as if preventing a sound (that would never come out) to escape before going back to his computer screen.

“But you just got here! I think we are going to keep you for a while,” The bearded man joked but sobered at an alarming speed. “I mean it, Jack, if there’s something bothering you, you can tell us,” He said confidently.

“Um…” While the anxiousness and fear of being fired vanished as quickly as they came and relief replaced its place along with understanding and gratefulness, Jack found himself trying to convince the staff that there was nothing wrong with him. He really was comfortable, he swears. He’s actually surprised on how fast he got used to getting naked on camera and bang another person with no strings attached.

On the other hand, if the staff was concerned about him that meant that they really had spotted his frozen moments. However…

“Anything!” Toothiana insisted.

He couldn’t tell the staff the real reasons of his hesitations. He couldn’t tell them that he was actually developing feelings for his porn co-actor. Hiccup had told him and even if he hadn’t, Jack knew for sure that having those types of feelings on the other actors was really not encouraged at all at the studio. It only caused problems for both the persons involved and the production. But hadn’t Hiccup said something about having experienced that kind of situation before?

North must had have mistaken his silence when he got lost in thought as something else.

“Are things not working out with Hiccup?” He tried to guess. “Because if that is the case, we can always arrange another actor to-”

“No!” His mouth moved on its own as he interjected loudly. Too loud. North and Tooth jumped at his sudden outburst and even Sandy looked at him surprised. “I mean,” He amended. “Hiccup is just fine, really. It’s me,” It’s not you, it’s me? Really? But he needed to think fast before the taller man got any ideas and decided to pair Jack with someone else. “I just lose focus sometimes, that’s all.” He lowered his voice and made it sound calm and firm, like someone who was sure of themselves.

North looked back skeptically at the other two members of the studio. They looked a little dubious.

“Are you sure?” He interrogated.

“Absolutely.” His deep voice didn’t waver.

“Good! Excellent!” He turned to grabbed something from the table and let it drop on Jack’s awaiting hands. It was a script. A very thick one, thicker and heavier than the other ones he and Hiccup had acted. Jack stumbled to catch it and heft it up. “Because we were thinking on making you and Hiccup go _all the way_ on the next film,” North decided with a broad smile on his face. Tooth nodded expectantly while Sandy gave him his usual thumbs up.

Jack smiled at them.

When he agreed, finally left the set and headed to the showers, he reckoned he really was a good actor if no one from the staff noticed his red face, his fists clenching or heard his heart beating wildly in his chest, threatening to burst it at any second.

Once in the steamy showers, he pulled at his hair and screamed internally. He’s really done it. He really is going to do it with Hiccup and he can’t even bring himself to think about it unless he wants to sprout a boner. Do not test his refractory period, being a porn actor helps with that.

He supposes it was a matter of time. Sooner or later, he was going to fuck someone even if that someone was Hiccup. The thought both excited and overwhelmed him. He washed his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror, both arms supporting his weight at the sides of the sink. Thoughts and feelings were rushing through his head.

Hiccup, who had been waiting for a while in the showers, approached the nervous teen.

“Jack?” He called softly.

Jack jolted slightly. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The teen was standing there, tensed. He supposed they needed to talk. The elder already missed seeing his cute, red glasses at the bridge of his nose.

“Ah, Hiccup! I didn’t know you were going to be here,” He licked his lips.

Hiccup looked to the side. “This is where we always go after we film…” He reminded.

“Oh, right…” Jack said, feeling stupid.

They stood there for a moment, Hiccup shifting his weight while Jack fumbled with his bathrobe. This was weird, Jack considered himself to be an easy going person, always knowing what to say and when not to but suddenly he found himself at loss of words. The hot steam of the showers wasn’t helping his condition. He took a look at Hiccup who was already changed and showered.

“Listen,” Hiccup finally announced and to Jack’s surprise, his voice was loud and firm. “Obviously, you and I know that there is…something… going on here…” He motioned between them with his hands. “I think it’s my fault. Even if I warned you and myself since the beginning,” Blood rushed to Hiccup’s cheeks and Jack’s heartbeat increased while gripping the sides of the sink tightly. He knew quite well what Hiccup meant. ‘Don’t get crushes on the other actors’ reverberated loudly in his mind.

For him, it was obvious that Hiccup was picking up his signals, whether they were on set or not. He blamed his frozen moments and the flirting they often engaged in (which was, by the way, dosed with a generous amount of sass thanks to Hiccup).

Anxiousness and excitement tingled at his body. This conversation could lead them anywhere. It all depended on what Hiccup would say next.

“…I didn’t listen to myself,” He continued and Jack found the strength to push himself off the sink and walk closer to the freckled teen.

“I didn’t listen to you, either,” He admitted and searched Hiccup’s green eyes but the little Viking turned away. “Hiccup.”

“No, wait,” He avoided. “In our next shot, we are-we are….”

“Going all the way,” Jack supplied. At that, his head felt lighter and he didn’t think it was because of the steam or the high temperatures in the showers. “You knew about that?”

“Yeah…” He shrugged. “It was a matter of time,”

“Do you want to?” Jack wondered and now he felt like he was testing waters but the hell with it, his heart was thumping harder now, sending too much blood and adrenaline through his body. The steam wasn’t helping him think straight, either. He felt like he could run around or do something crazy right now and maybe get away with it. Just like he did back then when he still had much fun to have. When he didn’t have to worry about adulthood or maintain his apartment.

Suddenly, this adult thing seemed ridiculous. If only he could pull Hiccup closer to him. Pull those red and bitten lips closer without a camera spying on them, without the staff.

“Sure. I mean, it IS my job and all…” Hiccup uttered, leaning against a hidden stall.

“But do you WANT to?” Jack specified and repeated. He slowly cornered the younger teen only because he felt that was what Hiccup wanted. He grabbed his hands and interlocked his pale fingers with freckled ones. “With me? Not with the character I’m gonna play and you as yours. But with you as you and me,” He squeezed that calloused little hand with his larger one. “as me?”

“I…” Hiccup stammered.

“Hiccup,” The older teen whispered longingly and shut his eyes, closing the gap between their foreheads. Their hair and breath mingled shakily.

“I…” Hiccup finally closed his eyes and let out an unsteady sigh. “Gods, yes. Jack, I want to,”

Jack’s heart soared and somersaulted high in the clouds.

“But we can’t,”

Only to fall and crash terribly on the ground.

He reluctantly opened his blue eyes to meet Hiccup’s. He breathed through his nose, trying to stay calm and hiding his feelings.

“Why not?” He enunciated slowly, softly.

“I wanted to talk to you about this, Jack. We can’t let it continue, it’ll only make it harder for us and if someone notices we’ll get in trouble with the studio,” Hiccup explained. Besides, if they were going to actually go all the way in the next shot, they were going to have some problems with their feelings.

Jack thought for a while. “You’re right,” And Hiccup’s heart missed a beat, feeling like he shouldn’t have said anything in the first place and just go along with whatever he and Jack were getting themselves into. “We shouldn’t,”

Like Jack, Hiccup couldn’t ignore what he’d been feeling all along since he’d met the white-haired teen. Suddenly, he was filled with a tremendous sadness and disappointment.

 The unspoken ‘I’d risk it because it would be worth it, though’ was left hanging in the air when Jack nuzzled his nose against Hiccup’s rounder one. Jack had agreed only because Hiccup did seem to care about his job, not the blue-eyed didn’t, but he’d jeopardize it if it meant he could ever build some kind of relationship with Hiccup. His apartment be damned, his job be damned.

 Once again, this adult thing seemed more ridiculous than ever. He was surprised by his own irrational and hurried thinking (if he was even thinking at all). Is this how it feels to be…? Because he knows that this is, certainly, not just a crush anymore. Has he really fallen head over heels? That fast? His own feelings unnerve him but he supposes it really is hard to get so intimate with someone and not develop some kind of feelings or familiarity. Or maybe this job wasn’t for him, but for professionals like Hiccup.

“Can we at least…? Only this time…?” He tried, his voice sounded raspy and deep. He wasn’t thinking anymore and the steam was starting to make him feel light-headed.

Hiccup couldn’t hold it in much longer. Maybe he should have kept his little mouth shut. He could have gone along with some kind of plan.

 Pretend nothing had been happening between him and Jack, keep flirting with him, and keep receiving the elder’s passionate touches because Hiccup was not a fool. Just like he could read Jack’s reactions he could also read his touches. The way Jack touched him could’ve not been acted, he knew it. His touches were heavy with frustration and infatuation. The way Jack looked at him when he thought he wasn’t looking but he was. How could he not notice those hungry blue eyes pinned on him? Like he wanted to eat him on the spot and Hiccup had no objections on being devoured. But he’s ruined that now, hasn’t he?

He pushed his depressing thoughts away and closed his burning eyes. “ _Yes_ ,” Hiccup breathed, unhesitant.

Jack closed the annoying space between them and their lips were joined in the desperate ‘Could have been’ kiss they’ve been waiting for.

Strangely, for both of them, it felt like they were kissing for the first time, like they were discovering new territory, searching the unknown which was exactly where they were going right now, venturing to the land where no one goes and comes back being the same person.

It was weird; Hiccup and him had done some stuff on the sets but this felt way more intimate.

Soon, pressing and nibbles on lips weren’t enough. Hiccup buried his hands on Jack’s sweaty hair, tugging on it slightly while Jack pulled him closer by the waist until they were both pressed hard against each other.

Jack tilted his head and opened his mouth; Hiccup’s tongue met his halfway as he sucked.

Finally. This was Jack and Hiccup, just them and no one else. Not some characters and this wasn’t acted. The only thing that moved them now was their feelings and willingness. Jack kissed him more enthusiastically in delight. Here was Hiccup kissing him as he was, with all his might.

 What were they going to do after this? Who knows. Will they be able to film the next shot with no strings attached? Probably not. But that only made the moment more exciting. There was going to be only this kiss. Just once and never again. If only they could go further or just kiss like this forever, that would be fine with Jack.

Their tongues twirled around each other and their lips molded with every movement and tilt of their heads. Their bodies were soon to be demanding air as they heated but they still kissed one another fervently because they knew that sooner or later this moment would end. Hot electricity jolts traveled through their bodies as seconds passed, leaving them with the urge to have more, to grab more, to go further.

Unfortunately, they knew they could not and soon their lungs screamed for air.

Eventually, they let their mouths peck each other good bye before finally separating. A string of saliva connected them briefly as if their bodies weren’t quite ready to part from each other.

Jack opened his eyes only to close them again at the sight before him. Hiccup looked dazed and his lips were red, puffy and bruised as if asking for another kiss that Jack would have had no problem in providing.

When he saw that Hiccup was coming to his senses, too, he panicked. Was this really the end? No, this couldn’t be it. He needed the promise of tasting those lips again. If anything, now his feelings were stronger and more intense than before.

“Hiccup,” The aforementioned boy’s unfocused eyes settled on him. “Hiccup, I don’t want this to end here,” He declared.

The freckled teen frowned and swayed from side to side, like he was deciding what to say or do. “Me neither,” He admitted. The feeling of regret dropped on his stomach, he should have gone along with his initial plan.

But in that moment, Hiccup took a decision; he would stop regretting it and take action. He would risk it, too. He was going to accept the dare and see how far they could go with….this… whatever this was. He’s had this kind of problems before with Dagur pinning after him, so why the hell not? They’ve already gotten this far and Jack was definitely worth it.

“Maybe…if we’re careful,” He proposed warily. “…they won’t notice?”

Those blue eyes widened as he beamed brightly. “Really? Hiccup, would you do that?!”

The auburn played with his hands. “Well, if you don’t want to, I mean-”

“No!” Jack interjected and Hiccup jumped. He really needs to control his loud outbursts…“Sorry about that. I do want to,” He cupped the auburn’s dotted cheeks. “Everything’s going to be alright, I promise,”

Hiccup looked dubious before shaking it off and placing his hands on top of Jack’s. “I know,”

Really, Jack just felt like he could fly without wings. He couldn’t help the blush of happiness that rushed to his face and he grinned widely.

“You look like a crazy person,” Hiccup commented. He was blushing too, but Jack suspects he was embarrassed.

“I am crazy,” Jack agreed and nodded. “Crazy for you,” He touched foreheads with Hiccup again.

“Gods, please, don’t. Thank Odin you don’t write the scripts,”

Jack threw his head back and laughed.

Looks like things really were going to be alright. Now, he only hopes that the next shot will be a success, that,

…And that Hiccup doesn’t notice his boner.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter! I'm sorry!! but I felt like I should post it as soon as I could so I wouldn't keep you guys waiting so much :P I didn't even post a drawing I was going to put with this
> 
> And yes, no sex :( I think, however, that this chapter helped with the development of Hiccup's and Jack's relationship so that's something, no? :p


	5. It's an Angeru!

Jack stared at his ceiling with his arms behind his neck. Yesterday sure had been crazy. However, his heart couldn’t stop somersaulting in his ribcage. He smiled stupidly there sprawled like a ragdoll on his bed, looked at his empty side and wondered how it would feel to fill that space with another body, to share his king-sized bed. Because, really, the only thing he adored from his apartment was his bed. So big and vast. Bigger than any space Jack would ever actually need in a bed and he swears that in his lonely nights, it feels larger than usual. He pushes the thoughts aside and redirects them back to where they had previously been.

And today was his birthday.

After panicking for not figuring out what would be the best present for Hiccup and not succeeding in persuading an answer out of him with his manly charms, he decided that he’d give him 3 presents.

The first one would be as a joke. The first season of Dragon Tales and a dragon dildo. He didn’t choose the dildo because Hiccup was his partner but because he’d noticed that the auburn had the biggest obsession with dragons and was trying but failing to hide it.

The second one would be the whole seasons of the Viking series because even though he hadn’t managed to get that much information of the other boy, he had at least gathered that he liked to spend his Friday’s afternoon watching Netflix series with his friend Fishlegs . Jack won’t question the weird names; he had actually believed that ‘Hiccup’ was just the freckled teen’s nickname. Or his porn name or… whatever.

Then, he’d take him to the zoo because he really owed the other that much. After all, he had agreed to risk his job for Jack and start something akin to a relationship with him. Jack’s belly tingled with butterflies at the thought.

There, he had been planning to ask Hiccup what they were, however, he refrained from doing so. That would have to wait for another time and place. Hiccup’s birthday wasn’t really the time for it.

He couldn’t really tell where he was standing with Hiccup. Jack relived that time at the showers, while their conversation was rather ambiguous and left some blank spaces in his mind, he was sure that he and Hiccup had come to an agreement. He wondered if this would change anything between them and shook his head. Of course it would, he couldn’t hope for anything better.

..::..

“Here we are,” Jack announced when they arrived to the colorful entrance. The Haddock Zoo greeted them with warm colors and cheerful noise just at the other side of the gate. “I just took a wild guess since I know you like animals so much,”

Hiccup’s eyes widened as if life had just played a prank on him and then he burst out laughing, balancing his gift bags on his elbow.

Jack stalled despite Hiccup’s funny laughter. “What is it? You don’t like zoos?” He asked worriedly and thought of the other possible places they could go.

“No, it’s not that,” The younger reassured. “It’s just- I mean, I’ll tell you later.”

“Alright,” Jack let it go. “We can go elsewhere if you want,” He tried again after staring at Hiccup’s suspicious smile.

“No, this is just perfect, come on,” Hiccup urged as he tugged Jack to the gate, which was decorated with a fake elephant. Jack pulled out his wallet to pay for his and Hiccup’s admission but Hiccup just kept walking through without even glancing at the booth until they were both inside.

“Is that okay? I was just about to pay for that,” Jack looked back at the guy who was eyeing them (or more exactly, just eyeing Jack) suspiciously from the booth. He was big and blond with a big moustache; he was also missing a hand. “Hiccup, I think that guy saw us just get in,”

“Ignore him,” Hiccup said quickly in his nasally voice but the white-haired boy noticed a lightly amused air in it.

Jack brushed it off and wondered if it would be okay to put an arm around Hiccup’s shoulders. “Do you want me to help you with your bags?” He looked at the red and yellow gifts that Hiccup was still carrying.

The teen rolled his eyes. “I’ve got it. Which animal do you want to see first? ”

“Penguins,” Jack said at once.

“Penguins?” Hiccup enquired, heading to the underground part of the zoo where the penguins were kept in their respective cold temperatures. “That’s your favorite animal?”

“They’re cute and funny,” He explained, noting how Hiccup seemed to know where to go. “How could they not be?”

“What about you’re favorite color?” Hiccup went on, “Wait, let me guess…blue?”  He looked at him from head to toe. Jack glanced at his light blue shirt. Today was too hot to wear his hoodie.

“No,” He confided. “I just look good in it,”

“I won’t deny that,” Hiccup admitted, feeling bold. “White?” He tried again.

“No,” Jack repeated and ran a hand through his snowy white hair. “But you’re close,” At this point of the zoo, kids were running around with their worried mother just behind them, and Jack could spot a tall mom trying to get some cotton candy out of his daughter’s hair. The little girl looked like she was having the time of her life, pointing excitedly at the polar bears’ window pane. He chuckled. Most people didn’t like kids but honestly Jack loved them. Their energy and enthusiasm was contagious.

They neared the penguins’ habitat and gazed at the waggling flightless birds. Their home was a cold imitation of the North Pole but the penguins looked happy enough. Some were eating; some swimming and some were just waddling around. Jack enjoyed the funny display.

“It’s kind of sad, isn’t it?” Hiccup suddenly said, leaning against the railing and letting his hands hang.

“What is?”

“I mean, the penguins, they’re just-” He moved his hands around. “ _there_ , they’re not going anywhere; they’re living in their own happy world but they’ll never get to see the real one…”

“Well, I doubt they would have gotten to see much at the North Pole either,” Jack joked even though what Hiccup had said made a lot of sense. “There’s nothing there,” He let his hands hang, too, right next to Hiccup’s.

Hiccup snorted despite himself and his frown fell away. “Idiot,” he laughed lightly and his pinky finger twitched unnoticeably to graze Jack’s.

“You never guessed my favorite color,” Jack’s commented, leaning near him.

“Is it black?” Hiccup threw a wild guess.

Now, it was Jack’s turn to snort. “No. How is black even close to white?” His finger twitched again to meet Hiccup’s.

“It’s because of the penguins,” Hiccup tried to defend himself and gestured at the birds below them.

Jack hadn’t noticed that he had stopped watching the penguins to look at Hiccup. The blue light that the penguins’ habitat projected gave him a nice, calmed look. “What about them- Oh! Look, those two are cuddling,” He pointed out.

Effectively, two small penguins were glued together, whether because they were cold or were just frolicking was uncertain. Hiccup snickered. “They’re us,” Their pinkies prodded and played with each other until they finally interlocked playfully.

Jack smiled and those stupid butterflies appeared in his stomach again. “They are?” He fluttered his eyelashes at Hiccup and was rewarded with a faint blush and a roll of eyes.

“Yeah, they-Oh, god, nevermind.” Hiccup hurriedly averted his eyes from the penguins. If he had had any boldness in him before, now it had vanished as quickly as it came. His blush came back at full force, which made Jack turn and glance again at the penguins. He soon discovered that the reason which had flustered Hiccup was that one of the penguins had started humping the other who was acting rather indifferent about it.

“They really are us!” Jack agreed, nodding his head.

“I can’t believe you. Let’s just go,” Hiccup said flustered, urging Jack again with a hand on his shoulder.

“But look, they’re just getting right at it,” Jack grabbed his hand to stop Hiccup from leaving. “What’s better than those two?”

“Oh, I can think of one or two things,” Hiccup admitted and closed his hand around Jack’s, who finally let himself be led away from the heated penguins habitat.

..::..

‘Please, keep quiet! Our tiger is currently resting!’ Was what read the tiger sign at the front of the circular railing surrounding the leafy piece of land below them.

“Man, that sucks, I know you wanted to see it,” Jack kicked the dirt at his shoes. He glanced at Hiccup who was currently leaning against the railing, staring and searching down at the medium-sized jungle below. “It’s a pity they only got one tiger in the entire zoo,”

“That’s because it’s a very special tiger,” Hiccup declared half- absently, still looking down as if he could somewhere spot the feline.

“You’ve seen it before?”

“Oh, yes,” Hiccup spoke like it was an inside joke.

“We could still go see the monkeys,” The elder suggested but Hiccup raised his head and threw him a smile that made his toes curl.

“Let me show you something,” He guided Jack to a hidden section that was camouflaged as a jungle just at the side of the railing, no people were near that area. Hiccup grabbed the heavy door and hauled it open. “He’s not really resting, you know?” He let the door close and put the lock again once Jack came in. They were in a sort of corridor with cage bars instead of walls. It looked like the sort of place only staff members, caregivers or keepers should go in. “It’s just something we say when he’s feeling lazy and doesn’t want to come out of his cage,” Hiccup went on like nothing.

“ ‘We’?” Jack followed Hiccup like a duckling. “Are we allowed to come in here, Hiccup?” He asked when they went pass a ‘Only authorized personnel’ sign.

“Jack,” Hiccup called and turned on his spot, Jack almost bumps into him. “Do you know what my last name is?” He started and while Jack was slightly surprised with the question that came from nowhere, he responded without missing a beat. “Horrendous,”

“No, that’s my middle name,”

Now Jack was taken aback, not only because Hiccup’s name was also Horrendous but because he was quite surprised that he didn’t know something as important as the teen’s surname. “You’re not Hiccup Horrendous?” He’d been quite sure it was.

“I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock,” Twirling a lock of hair, he added, “…the Third,” He kept on walking further into the weird passage and Jack followed him still stunned.

“… Haddock? As in… this zoo?” Jack enquired more to himself than Hiccup.

“Yeah,” The other replied easily.

“Is _this_ your zoo, Hiccup?” He was just plain flabbergasted.

“Well, technically, it’s my dad’s. You probably didn’t know that because I never use Haddock in anything at the studio. I don’t want my dad to find out where I work, at least not now.”

“Wait, so, I brought you to your own zoo on your birthday?” Jack covered his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly. He’d thought it would be a nice idea seeing how much Hiccup liked animals.

“Of everything I just said that’s the only thing that’s got you worried?” He chuckled.“You sure are something…”

The white-haired boy suddenly remembered something. “Is that why we didn’t pay back at the entrance?”

“Yes, and that was Gobber glaring at you. He’s the one that knows what I do for a living and by now I think he’s put two and two together when he saw you,” He flushed.

Jack blushed too and wondered how he must look together with Hiccup doing daily fun things like going to the zoo or the amusement park. He also noticed that apparently Hiccup confided more in this ‘Gobber’ than his own father, that and the fact the Hiccup worked at the studio behind his father’s back told Jack that their relationship must be somewhat strained. Just how much, Jack didn’t know, he’d have to either ask someday or let Hiccup fill him in. He’d think about that matter later.

 It was a good thing that he paid close attention to what Hiccup had to say. He suspected Hiccup knew this too and so, he left little clues around for Jack to put two and two together. Jack saw that as an implication that maybe Hiccup didn’t want to talk about his dad. He kept talking,

“He doesn’t seem to like me, though,”

“Eh,” Hiccup said carelessly. “He will when he meets you, don’t worry. Gobber isn’t like that,” Hiccup turned and watched Jack excitedly. “Now, do you want to see _him_?”

“Yes…?” Jack said rather dubiously not really sure if Hiccup was talking about the same thing Jack was thinking of. He really hoped he wasn’t.

“Alright, wait here.” And with that, Hiccup ventured into some sort of cage once he had unlocked a sturdy looking gate and put his gifts on a chair.

Jack would have liked to say that he was worried about Hiccup disappearing so suddenly into a cage but the truth was that he knew that Hiccup knew what he was doing. He always did. Especially, when they were filming.

He peeked around and took advantage of the fact that he was alone to fix his messy hair, straighten his clothes and looked at his reflection on his phone’s black screen. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he turned just in time to see Hiccup pocking his head out of the cage and beckoned him over.

“Sorry,” He apologized and took a hold of Jack’s hand, guiding him in into the cage. “I just had to tell him I would be bringing you over since he can be a little bit… um, haha, territorial,” He explained and laughed nervously.

The more they advanced, the stronger their grasp on each other became.

“Um, how close are we seeing this tiger again?” Jack said, eyeing a bloody half-eaten piece of meat that lay around.

“Close enough,” Hiccup said. “What’s gotten into you? You look nervous all of a sudden,” He looked back at Jack teasingly, the little bastard.

Some of Jack’s nervousness flew away at the familiar feeling of his and Hiccup’s usual banter. “And you look too happy. I think you’re enjoying this a little bit too much,” The white-haired quickly retorted as he found his usual boldness and intertwined their fingers together.

“Well, maybe I am. What are you-Oh, there he is,” Hiccup promptly finished his sentence with a whisper. “Toothless, why did you hide? I brought a friend just to see you,”

Jack searchingly looked around, trying to catch at least a glimpse of the tiger until it dawned on him. “Wait. Where is his cage?”

“We are _in_ his cage,” Hiccup clarified.

Before Jack’s brain could register what the freckled teen had just said, a low drone reached his ears .A black and stealthy mass emerged slowly from the thick foliage .No, more like it stalked out. It looked more like a shadow had just decided to venture into the sunlight. Its toxic green eyes pinned Jack to his spot and it stared, as if he was trying to find something, rummaging into the deepest parts of Jack’s eyes. Probably still deciding whether this was a friend or foe despite what Hiccup had said. Jack tried not to gulp as the tiger’s eyes never left his.

“Jack, this is Toothless, my best friend,” Hiccup introduced them and even if his voice had been firm and sure, his eyes nervously traced Jack’s figure, looking for a sign of rejection or even fear. He waited expectantly for the other’s reaction while Toothless seemed to do the same. He, however, wasn’t going to be as patient and understanding as Hiccup if Jack were to react badly.

Jack had wanted to say. ‘Hiccup, that is a tiger!’ to which Hiccup was surely going to reply something sarcastic like ‘Really? I thought Toothless was a dragon all along!’ but a quick glance at Hiccup’s expectant yet nervous eyes put his mind at blank. He looked just like an anxious puppy, scared of what might come next and Jack knew that he wasn’t going to screw this up.

He also thought that if Hiccup got this nervous just for him to meet his feline companion; he couldn’t even imagine what it would be to meet the teen’s father. The thought made him tenser than being in the same cage as a tiger. He quickly pushed his thoughts aside.

“Hello, Toothless,” He said easily and Hiccup let out a huge gulp of air he hadn’t know he’d been holding. He knew Jack was something else. He placed a hand on Toothless big head and with a now genuine smile he said, “Toothless, this is Jack.”

Toothless regarded Hiccup shortly and then went back to scrutinize Jack, his throat rumbling lowly with a drone and his tail moving from side to side.

“You didn’t tell me your best friend was a tiger,” Jack said jokingly.

But Hiccup didn’t seem so amused. Sensing his best friend’s change of mood, Toothless finally released Jack from his staring contest and nuzzled Hiccup who scratched the fur between those piercing eyes in exchange. “I know and I’m sorry. I just-!” He started with his nasally voice.

Only then, Jack noticed that they had let go of each other’s hand when Toothless had decided to appear. “Hey, hey! It’s okay. My best friend is…peculiar, too,” Jack comforted him, thinking of Bunny.

“Oh, really? Is your best friend a tiger?” He asked, caressing Toothless jet black fur.

“No, but he might as well be an animal,” He chuckled, remembering Bunny’s weird habits that had earned him his nickname.

Hiccup snorted and shook his head. “I think he likes you,” He proclaimed and gestured to the feline.

“I think not,”

“Give me your hand,” Hiccup asked softly and Jack’s hand shot to, once again, intertwine their fingers together.

The younger laughed and to Jack’s disappointment, disentangled their hands to grab his pale wrist.  “Here, like this,” He neared Jack’s hand to Toothless still rumbling snout.

“Um…”

“Hey… Trust me,” Hiccup begged softly.

That was all it took for Jack to immediately let his hand go limp, toes curling at the sound of Hiccup’s gentle voice. Pouring his complete trust in the other and allowing him to put his hand just above the tiger’s wet noise. Toothless’ strong rumbles traveled trough Jack’s arm to his chest, he felt like his whole body was vibrating now.

For the second time, Toothless pinned him with his toxic eyes to the ground. Jack could see them slitting as time passed but he didn’t feel nervous anymore. Hiccup was there. He found himself looking right back at those strange eyes that had failed at first to find what they were yearning to see.

Rich blue against toxic green with highlights of liquid golden near the center. Little by little, Jack would start to understand why Hiccup liked animals, especially this tiger, so much. Blue eyes widened just a fraction and Toothless finally found what he was looking for inside of the white-haired idiot who had dared to be at the side of his Hiccup.

His pupils widened considerably for a moment, throwing off that threatening look (much to Jack’s relief) before slitting again and sneezing, effectively breaking their trance and connection when Jack’s hand fell to his side. After that, Toothless just barely acknowledged him and acted rather indifferently towards him. He had more important things to do like nuzzle Hiccup’s leg or claw playfully at his clothes.

“Wow…” Jack simply said and Hiccup threw him a knowing look.

“He likes you,” He stated again and Toothless stood on his hind legs to rest his big paws on Hiccup’s slender shoulders.

“I hope he does,”

To Hiccup, Jack sounded like he was still in a daze. The part of the daze didn’t surprise him. He knew from experience that Toothless had that sort effect on people. But he thought that Jack would’ve had snapped out of it by now. He raised his eyes to meet Jack’s. What he saw there was what surprised him.

The elder was not looking at Toothless, he was looking at _him._ Gaze just as piercing and intense as Toothless’ could be but gentle and soft. Hiccup blinked, stunned. Soon, he found himself blushing and tearing away his gaze from Jack’s strong one. Now he knew Jack wasn’t talking about Toothless when he last spoke.

“We should leave,” Hiccup suggested before Toothless could coil around him, tackle him or/and groom him.

The tiger crooned sadly.

“… in five more minutes.” Hiccup obliged.

Hiccup’s birthday went as fast as lighting after that. When they left Toothless, they frolicked through the zoo and watched the animals for a while until it got dark and Hiccup needed to get back early since he’d been gone all day on his special day. His dad was probably wondering where he was and knowing Gobber he’d probably baked him a birthday cake, too.

It was his first birthday without hanging out with his friends but he’d already told them that he’d rather have his birthday party on Saturday with them. That way, he’d take the opportunity to introduce his friends to Jack. Besides, it was a nice change to go out alone with the pale teen.

Hiccup rubbed his face sheepishly. Jack was getting more and more into his life. It almost felt like they were boyfriends (if you leave out the part where they have intercourse just to get a paycheck, of course). It felt exciting and at the same time, scary. He must admit that his heart almost gets stuck in his throat when Jack took a while to react when he saw Toothless.

He couldn’t really blame him, though. This was a tiger they were talking about and now that he thinks about it, he might have been a little bit brash (if you think that entering without authorization into a tiger’s cage with your love interest is ‘a bit brash’).

He couldn’t have hoped for a better reaction out of Jack, however. He’d been so kind and understanding. The more time he spent with Jack, the more he found himself infatuated with the elder, Hiccup knew.

The soft touches and the hyperactive butterflies wouldn’t last for the boys, unfortunately. As the day they’ve been anxiously waiting for and pushing back at the deepest corners of their minds arrived.

“Tooth, this is doesn’t sound all that realistic,” Jack protested, chasing Toothiana who was pacing around the set and making sure everything was ready for the cameras.

“You mean the part where you’re the devil himself and Hiccup an innocent angel who wants to sell his soul to you?” She absently asked.

“No, not that part,” He clarified. “It’s just that these scenes seem a little…” He struggled to find the right word, flipping the pages from him script. “How are we going to pull it off? We don’t have real fire,”

“Jack,” She started, snatching his script away. “Must I remind you this is the _porn_ industry? Nothing is realistic here,” The brunette snickered. “Besides, Sandy will take care of the special effects,”

“But North said that the plot was important,” He argued weakly.

“It is, but sometimes people just want shameless, unadulterated pornography,” She shrugged and brushed off some stray fluff from her skirt. She leered at Jack, noting his strange protests. “Why? You wanted this occasion to be perfect, lover-boy?”

Jack tensed and spluttered, “What? No-!”

Tooth’s laugh, which sounded like little bells and honey, stopped his panicked ramblings. “I’m just messing with you,”

The white-haired boy raised his eyebrows and the brunette gasped.

“Don’t do that! Your horns will fall off! That glue isn’t that strong, you know?” She inspected his fake red horns attached to his forehead with almost the same care she did when she inspected his teeth. Almost. She pushed them hard against his head to make sure they’d stay in place and then back off to watch. “…We should have dyed your hair black, dammit,” She murmured with a hand on her chin.

“Take your time! These pebbles aren’t digging into my skin at all!” Hiccup yelled sarcastically from his kneeling spot at the center of the set. This time they really had excelled themselves with it. It was a round one and spacious with green walls. Jack assumed those were meant for the special effects which in this case were going to be the hottest and wildest flames from hell surrounding them ominously.

Hiccup, in Jack’s opinion, looked really nice with his angel clothes clinging from his lean hips, attached loosely to them only by a weak belt. If Jack tugged on it, his whole outfit would definitely come apart. The lower part of the robes that barely reached his mid-thighs was semi transparent and it sparkled with every shift from his body.

Jack himself was wearing a v-neck long robe that covered his feet. The V- neck went way down to his waist, leaving his pale chest exposed and his sleeves were ripped off. From his hands to his elbows, they had used black body paint which gave him a more menacing look and moreover it contrasted against his skin pretty nicely. His shoulder pads made him look bigger and more potent, too.

They went as far as to glue horns to his forehead and put him make up on. Eye shadows and eye liner. It made him look cooler, he guessed. He hefted his heavy Great Staff and went to his selected spot.

North and Sandy weren't present. Tooth had said that she didn't know why they couldn't come, but Jack suspected it was because despite what he had said, North still had his doubts and decided to leave only Tooth when they filmed the newest scene. Maybe he thought that it was the fact that there were so many people on the set what tensed Jack. The cameras were all ready on their hidden spots.

"Sorry about that," He apologized when he reached Hiccup.

"I told you to kneel on the cushion!" Toothiana chided. "But noooo, let the mighty Viking suffer in peace,"

"Hey, these are the pebbles from hell, literally!"

"Stop whining and suck his dick, Hiccup," She joked.

Hiccup huffed with a blush in his cheeks. "This isn't even a blowjob scene...." He muttered.

"You guys ready?" She asked. Her finger ready to press the button on a remote control she held. It was probably meant to make the all the cameras start recording at once.

Jack looked at Hiccup. A silent feeling of determination bounced between them.

"We are," Hiccup proclaimed.

"Alright..." The brunette tucked a strand of colorful hair behind her ear. "In one, two, three and...action!"

..::..

By the lone fact of coming here, the angel Hayri, had been stripped off of his wings. His beautiful white wings. If only they had been a little bit bigger, or stronger, or faster... But all wings were beautiful and had a purpose, no matter what they looked or what they were, at least that was Father had said.

Hayri honestly didn't believe that. If his wings (or himself) were capable of anything good or noble, why wasn't he able to protect his innocent humans? He was supposed to be a Guardian Angel and he couldn't even do that right. He always wondered why Father had made him into a protector of the good souls and kind hearts. He couldn't protect anybody and here, kneeling in front of The Adversary, the being Father had warned them not to provoke in any circumstances, he knew that he couldn't even protect himself.

Here, the heat was almost unbearable and he could still feel his now un-existing wings trying to flap air to cool his body. He couldn't tell how The Devil looked so cold and unfazed in this oven but then again this was the being whose power was almost as greats as Father's

"Who are you, the one who comes from God?" He spoke and the voice sent chills of fear through his spine. His voice was strong and icy, powerful enough to reach to your marrow. It had an alike sensation when Father talked directly to him but where there was gentleness and patience here it was replaced with hopelessness and excitement.

"My name- My name is-" The angel gulped. "I am the angel Hayri,"

"Not anymore, it seems," The Devil gestured his naked wingless back. "Why have you come to my realm? You may have heard that I accept anyone who rebels against Him but that is a lie, just so you know," The Devil grabbed his heavy staff and started to slowly circle Hayri. "You have to give me something in exchange,"

"I came here because-" The angel flinched when The Devil's long robe grazed his leg. "I know you can-..."

"You want some of my power, “The Adversary finished, placing a hand on top of Hayri's head, like Father so lovingly used to do. "Power for what?"

"Power to protect those who I love," He knew The Devil was trying to make him nervous.

He laughed cruelly, voice deep and rich and fingers grasping his soft brown hair. Hayri tried to make himself as small as possible.

"And why have you come to me and not your Father?" He enquired, caressing his hair.

"Well, I-" He was reluctant to say that he didn't want to make Father worry more about him, to be concerned with such unimportant angels like Hayri. That he wanted to gain power on his own. "I just wanted..."

"Worry not. I know exactly why you did it," The Devil patted his head. "And it pleases me. Your weakness is my strength,"

Hayri wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Now that I know that you came to negotiate with me, we can start making our contract," He flicked the angel's halo and finally stopped circling him, standing in front of his kneeling form once again.

There was suddenly a chalice on The Devil's dark hand. It reminded Hayri of the Holy Grail but in an obscure and forbidden sense.

"A segment of my power will be transferred to you," He began. "Immunity to poison and hits, Regeneration, Soul Shields, Strength and Speed are only a small fraction of what you'll have. You'll be able to use them as you will and only few can top those powers." He touched the chalice with the tip of his finger; it gave Hayri the feeling that he was filling it with something. The flames around him danced merrily. "In exchange of that, your soul and body will be mine," He finally looked at Hiccup square in the eye. "Do you accept?"

Hayri thought this was the real moment where he'd stop being an angel. He'd had to say good bye to his old life, stop missing his bed made out of the softest clouds and get use to sleeping on burning coals. Hell would be his new home and he would never be able to see his brothers and sisters in Heaven. He would never be able to see Father or look at him in the eye again. But this was for the better, he thought. He'd be able to finally achieve what his Father had entrusted him to do. With a jolt, he remembered his charges.

"I- I want to be able to go out sometimes, too," He said softly as not to anger The Devil with his daring request and with 'go out' he meant out of this forsaken place and into the human world.

The Devil tilted his head but didn't look surprised; he had actually expected the angel to want to help others, him being a creature of God, existing to serve and to love and what not. "Those under my custody can do whatever they please, as long as they don't hurt my favorites and may go wherever they want, so, yes," He explained not unkindly, a weird image in Hayri's eyes. "Any other request?"

"..." When he'd been in Heaven he'd heard other angels say how ruthless and unmerciful demons could be. And while he didn't look as powerful as an angel, he also didn't look as inhumane and monstrous as a demon. He knew that in The Devil's circle everyone would know that he'd been an angel and demons had a deep and unrelenting hate for the winged creatures of God. "Please, don't let the other demons rip off my guts," He pleaded.

"No one will hurt you as long as you're mine," The Devil nodded. "If they do, they'll answer to me," With a wave of his hand, a crown of dried ivy leaves weaved its way around Hayri's head. For a moment, it looked like it wanted to dethrone his halo. "This crown will mark you as my protected; those who lay a hand on you will suffer my wrath,"

With small sense of relief, Hiccup nodded and wondered how many favorites this fallen being (Hayri wouldn't dare to call him fallen angel because that would put him in the same category as him and his powers were not even close to the other's) had.

The Devil slowly lowered the chalice to Hayri's lips."Drink. This is my blood. It will seal our deal and give you my powers,"

The angel looked into the cup. A crimson sea greeted him. While blood didn't appeal to him and wasn't all that appetizing, he swallowed the liquid with his mind on blank. If he thought more about this he'd probably regret it. It was better to get over it fast. He was pleased to find that the blood tasted of nothing. The cup was still full but apparently the deal only needed a sip.

"It has been done. Abandon all hope,"

He didn't need to look up to see that his halo was vanishing.

For a moment, Hayri felt dizzy and he wondered if those were The Devil's powers seeping into him. He didn't feel all that different. The Adversary helped him to his feet and smiled kindly. This angel was one of his own now.

He turned and leisurely took his time to climb a short flight of stairs that took him to his vast throne. "Now, that your soul belongs to me," He waved his hand again, this time it was the throne that transformed into a big and tall bed. "We must take care of the other part of the deal,"

"What other part?" Hayri asked, still dizzy. "Master!" He added quickly, realizing his mistake. Because what was an angel without a master? It would be hard for him to call him that all the time, but he'd managed somehow.

"The part where I take your body as mine,"

That was enough to snap the angel out of his drunken daze. He had forgotten about that part... He just hoped it wouldn't hurt or that his master wouldn't leave his body broken and useless. "Come to me," The Devil beckoned from up there, like the demon he was, like a Venus flytrap calling an insignificant insect. His voice wasn't cold and hard anymore, it was tantalizing and welcoming.

Hayri clenched his fists and was brave enough to take the first step and then the other until he reached the flight of stairs. He climbed them up hurriedly.

"Your eagerness is flattering," His master teased and if he wasn't so scared, he would have blushed. “Lie down with me,” He ordered and Hayri obeyed.

His body shivered and he closed his eyes. Waiting for The Devil to have his way with him and hoping it would end soon.

When he felt the other grasp the front of his clothes, he unwillingly flinched away.

His master chuckled but stopped and looked at him like a wolf would look at a trembling little lamb. "Having second thoughts? This must happen for the sake of the deal,"

"I know, I'm sorry, Master," He hurriedly started stripping his clothes but his master stopped him.

"Let me. It is my wish to worship you,"

At that, Hayri almost jumps out of his skin because the king of hell? Worshipping someone? And that someone being him? No way in Hell or Heaven.

He just froze in place as the other nibbled on his uncovered collarbone. His tongue, which felt hotter than his burning face traced a line from his Adam's apple to his chin and went down again, peppering kisses on his way until he reached his chest.

That was the first word that came to Hayri's mind and the perfect word that would describe how he was feeling. Being an angel, he had never felt anything like this before, he didn't need to, he was a creature of the Lord. His duty was to protect humans, not feel like humans did or sin like them.

He squirmed in his place, letting sin come into his body as his master started paying close attention to his nipples with his mouth. The Devils strong nails traveled from his neck to his sides and his hips, leaving red angry trails that just made the angel more sensible but never breaking the skin. He felt hot with embarrassment and pleasure.

He fought his urge to arch his back but his master just slipped one of his hands under his body and slightly lifted him up to nibble at his chest with more pressure.

His other hand went under his robe, caressing what was standing there with his knuckles softly before grasping it firmly. The angel gasped. No one ever had touched him there, not even himself.

He covered his mouth in panic. If he wasn't quiet, those gentle and playful nibbles would turn into forceful bites and draw blood. He didn't even want to think what the hand under his robe would do. But his master didn't seem to mind the noises. He actually seemed to be pleased and look like he wanted to hear them more. He encouragingly pulled at his sensitive skin and kissed his chest.

Which in the angel's opinion was worse than any bite or torture he could imagine because the legitimate owner of his powers was being so gentle and kind that it was making him feel weird things and something in his belly stirred.

To be honest, he had expected for the king of Hell to just slam his way in.

He wanted to say something, anything but refrained from doing so. The Adversary covered his body with his own larger one, still stroking his length. Hayri covered his eyes with the back of his hand and sobbed.

"Don't be scared, lamb." He traced his freckled cheeks with his lips, they were soft and sinful. "There is nothing here that can hurt you," And like with the chalice with blood, he sealed their lips together.

Hayri's eyes shut and he felt himself slipping more and more. The Devil's tongue went pass his lips, he didn't need to ask permission for entrance, his body belonged to him now anyway. He could do with it whatever he wished. Destroy it; torture it, anything you could imagine. That's why the angel was so surprised that instead of feeling pain, he felt tingles and pleasure in every corner of his body.

He tentatively nudged that invasive tongue with his own. That was permitted, right? That was okay? Apparently, it was because the The Adversary hummed approvingly and coaxed the angel to keep kissing him back.

He had felt his dark hands everywhere, or so he thought. That's why he jumped and broke the kiss when he felt his hand venture down his lower back and a wet finger prod into his entrance before slipping in. He squirmed uneasily, trying to get away before settling down and accepting his fate.

The second finger was coated with a new layer of moist when it slipped in and scissored him. The feeling was alien and foreign, it didn't feel good nor did it feel unpleasant. He was grateful that the rival of his Father distracted him by stroking his wet cock and kissing his belly and inner thighs.

The slowness of the whole thing sent his head spinning everywhere. Maybe his master really was torturing him just not in the way he thought he would. Three fingers were in. He heard himself let out a shaky breath that turned into a moan when his master touched something inside of him that felt like electroshocks.

"What was that?!" He couldn't help thinking out loud, forgetting completely about the 'Master' addressing.

"My silly lamb," The Devil started, crooning softly. "Didn't you know that when men lie with men it can also feel good?"

"But-but-"

"Shh," He silenced him with a whisper blown upon his lips. "Let me show you," And he pressed his fingers against that magic spot again. Hayri sobbed because it felt too good, because he knew he was being corrupted by The Devil and he was liking it. He was left with wanting more.

He felt the bed under him shifting when he was released and his master pulled him up, placing him on his lap. Sitting there, he felt The Devil's need pulsing and throbbing against his legs. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel at least a flick of fear. He suddenly noticed that the bed had transformed once again into his vast throne.

"Spread your legs," He ordered, not unkindly. The angel raised himself on his shaky knees, resting each one at either side of the elder's hips and heard The Devil opening his long robe.

He blushed, that is, Hiccup (at the back of his mind) and Hayri did. Jack had to close his eyes for two seconds to force down his own blush from The Devil's cheeks. This was finally it.

The Devil grabbed the angel’s hips and said, "Go at your own pace,"

Hayri felt his eyes sting for some reason and he hesitantly placed his hands on his master's shoulders, looking into the blue eyes that didn't look demonic at all but patient and calm. Hiccup could see Jack in them."Alright," He breathed. This was something he couldn't or wanted to escape.

He lowered himself slowly, feeling The Adversary's length breach his lubed entrance little by little. His master had prepped him for so long and so well, that he could feel his cock just sliding in easily. Despite that, he couldn't ignore the slight burning feeling. He breathed again and went on with it until he was fully sheathed.

''Oh, master! I-!" Hayri and Hiccup moaned, because this was a little bit overwhelming.

The Devil was just sitting there patiently. When the angel panted, he nuzzled his face with his own, minding his horns. "I know," He whispered lowly and Hiccup was sure that that had been Jack just then, with his face filled with pleasure.

The angel moaned. Suddenly, his legs felt weak but he found the strength to raise himself again and go back down. The feeling was indescribable. Was this what sin felt like? If so, he saw now why humans sinned so much. He went up and down again. Up and down. Every bump was like shivers all over his pleasured body. He ignored the protests his tired legs gave and kept on fucking himself on The Devil's lap. Was this really Hell? Because it feels just like Heaven, only better. He'd never know this kind of pleasure up there. The Devil helped him by grasping his hips and pulling him up and down too, easing the weight on his legs.

This was too good, too good. His eyes stung some more and he quickly threw his head back and arched his back. It wouldn't be productive if Jack thought Hiccup was crying because he was hurting him. If he stopped now, he would never forgive him, king of Hell or not.

Fortunately, The Devil took a sudden interest on his nipples once again and caught one between his teeth as Hayri bounced on his lap. He let out a low moan and couldn't help fastening his pace. His master, too, was slamming his hips against the angel. He sucked on his nipples and ran his tongue over the flat planes of his chest.

"You still taste like Heaven, pure and untouched," His master commented and Hayri hoped that was a good thing. "Soon, you'll taste even better,"

Hayri didn't know what he meant with that but couldn't think about it so much when his master was slamming his hips against him that way and he was nearing his orgasm.

He panted and dared to wrap his arms around his master's head, now that he wasn't thinking straight. In exchange, his master pulled him closer and dragged his nails down his back.

Meanwhile, in the real world...

They moved so obscenely and intensely against each other that Tooth was blushing like crazy, the sounds they let out wasn't helping either. It was weird coming from Tooth, she was used to see people having sex, as perverted as that sounds, but that was her job. These two, however... Tooth almost felt like she was intruding on something. She decided to pick at her nails to try to look nonchalant but the two guys had probably already forgotten that she was even there.

Back in their own world, the two beings of radiating heat moved against each other. The Devil's hand traveled from his hip to the angel's neglected hard cock and pulled, twisting his fist at the tip and rubbing it with his thumb.

"Master, s-something's... coming out," The angel stammered, blushing fiercely.

"Let it, lamb," He pulled the other into a dominating and deep kiss, his tongue caressing the other’s and roaming around his mouth until he backed away. "Let it come out,"

With a final thrust of his hips, he came inside his new acquisition, that soft body that also came just as hard, painting his robe with white glistening streams.

That had been amazing! He felt dizzy and his head spun again. He wobbled from side to side until he noticed the stains on his master's robe."Ah! I'm so sorry!"

The Devil looked down at his robe, noticing them just now. "It's nothing," Literally, because he waved his hand again and the stains disappeared. "Lie down with me," He said for the second time and the angel wasn't sure if he meant another round until the elder lay down on the bed he had just transformed again. He shyly lay down next to him. The Devil wrapped his arms around him like an octopus and dragged him next to him, resting his chin on top of his brown hair. The angel blinked in surprise and stayed there, unmoving. The master was breathing slowly; it appeared like he was dozing. Hayri counted the minutes.

"You're nervous," The Devil suddenly stated and Hayri jumped in his arms. "Why are you not asleep yet?"

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering-" He shut his eyes. "It's nothing,"

"You were wondering?" The elder coaxed, petting his hair.

The angel inhale before asking, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"..."

In fear that he had insulted the most famous and powerful fallen angel, he quickly spluttered, "I'm sorry, that was stupid. I was just thinking that. It really is nothing,"

The taller of the two waited until he stopped speaking before chuckling, "Don't pay attention to the rumors, lamb. Despite what they say, I'm not really all that heartless," He paused. "Or am I?"

The angel suddenly felt guilty. "You aren't..." He muttered. "You really aren't,"

"I'm glad to hear that," He smiled. "As for your question, I do take care of those under my protection," He inspected his freckles. "And I feel like you're going to be a favorite of mine," He proclaimed fondly.

The angel blushed and looked away. "But I'm useless," He argued.

"Do you know what your name means, Hayri?" That was the first time The Devil had addressed him by his given angel name. It was a surprise that he hadn't changed it when Hayri drank his blood and became his.

He shrugged.

"It means 'man of use’," He laughed at the angel’s reaction. "I'm starting to see why He put you that name," He said amusedly.

Once again, he didn't know what he meant with that.

"I long for the day when you will approach me without fear, lamb."

Hayri shrank in his place. "I'm sorry," He didn't know what else to say.

"Sleep for now," He suggested and kissed his cheek, whispering into his skin. "The deal has been completely sealed and you need your rest for your new powers,"

"Alright..." His eyelids were suddenly heavy and when he was almost out, he realized he hadn't been calling The Devil his 'Master'.

..::..

They were both dozing off when Tooth yelled, "Cut! Good. It stays!"

When they back to being themselves the first thing Jack said was,

"This horns itch like a bitch,"

Hiccup snickered because that was just ridiculous.

"We did it, Hiccup," He said breathlessly. Something on Hiccup's leg seemed to catch his attention. "Oh, shit. Was I supposed to come inside you? Dammit. I wasn't, dammit. I'm so sorry,"

Hiccup laughed stupidly again at the situation. Everything was just ridiculous.

"Who cares?" He said, still laughing. He teared away his eyes from the roof and regarded Jack who had noticed just how red his eyes were.

"Oh. Oh, no," He began, hugging the younger. "Did I hurt you, Hiccup?"

Hiccup hugged him back. "You didn't, you idiot. I just cry sometimes, okay?" He admitted embarrassedly with a goofy smile on his face.

Jack sighed in relief. "Thank God..."

"You're supposed to be the almighty devil and you're thanking God?"

"Hey, I'm also supposed to be your master!" He reminded playfully.

"Pfft, never," Hiccup snorted.

"Hey! I could," He argued.

"As if. First of all, you don't like to order people around, that's my job and no, I'm not that bossy. Second, I think you- Hey, don't touch me! Second, I think you- Jack! I'm serious, I'm really ticklish, okay! Jack, no! Pfft. Hahahaha!"

Tooth blinked at the scene. These two were getting chummier and chummier every day. When she saw them there, fooling around on the bed, she didn't have the heart to tell them to go to the showers and clean up.

..::..

1) Please forgive any grammatical mistakes!

2) The acting part has nothing to do with any actual religion and is all fictitious

3) I’m sorry I’m so fucking late

4) I was suspecting that things between Jack and Hiccup were moving too fast, those suspicions were confirmed recently so I hope the first part of the fic (the zoo part and all that) gives off a bonding feeling ^^u This fic was supposed to be a pwp and suddenly it developed a plot of its own so I guess that’s fine(when did that happen) but I mustn’t forget that the smut is the center of the whole fic hahah so I hoped you had enjoyed that! I made this chap longer than any other to make up for the wait-(toothless is here finally woo! Hes a tiger as u may have noticed lol)

5) Now that they finally did it, its going to be harder to deny the feelings they’ve got for each other, we’ll see their reactions later on.

6) except for the porn part have u noticed that most of the fic has been told by somewhat Jack’s point of view? That has a reason I will explain later :P

7) Hope you have enjoyed this! I received two wrestling aus suggestion so the next chapter is going to be about that feel free to leave suggestions :p Thank you everyone!  ♥


	6. Wrestling AU

Hiccup picked absently on his nails as he waited for the showers, leaning on a wall. The steam had started to get on his nerves so he lingered just outside the corridor.

He didn’t notice Dagur, who was wearing a bathrobe as well; come up to him until the taller took a drag from his cigarette.

“Hiccup,” He breathed, the smoke coming out from his nose.

“Hi, Dagur,” He greeted unexcitedly.

The red-head looked at Hiccup from head to toe as he went directly to the point. “Who’s that clown you’re always with?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” The brunet glanced back to the showers, hoping one would be unoccupied soon.

Dagur rolled his eyes. “Yes, you do,” He stated. At this point in time, the older could already tell when Hiccup was trying to fool him or outwit him. It had taken some time, yes. Dagur wasn’t the brightest tool in the shed as Hiccup had noticed but he had enjoyed all those times he had used his silver tongue with the red-head. “The one with the white hair,” He elaborated.

Hiccup put a finger on his chin and feigned deep thinking.

“The one with blue eyes?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Dagur narrowed his eyes.

“And spiky hair?”

“Yes,” He hissed exasperatedly.

Hiccup thought for a while and then shrugged nonchalantly.

“Nope. Never heard of him,” He pushed himself of the wall and made his way to the showers carelessly.

Until the older man slammed his hand just next to his head, successfully halting his course.

Dagur shook his head as he laughed humorlessly. “Oh, Hiccup, you’re so funny, really,” He put himself between the showers and Hiccup, taking another drag from his cigarette. “But I don’t have _time_ for jokes, alright? So why don’t you just level with me here? Hm?” He lightly blew a puff of smoke to Hiccup’s face, which was red, fuming internally now, and smirked.

The freckled teen furiously fanned the air around him.“Why don’t you just get lost? Hm?” He spat and pushed Dagur away who had surreptitiously leaned closer.

“Woah. Looks like someone’s mad,” He watched Hiccup go.

“What do you care, anyway?” The other genuinely asked. One of the things Hiccup has always wondered is what the deal with Dagur is. What was his damaged when he was a kid to make him be like this? Maybe he’s just naturally deranged.

“I don’t, just making sure,” He stated, folding strong his arms across his heaving chest.

Hiccup frowned and stopped. “Making sure?”

"That he doesn't steal away what's mine," He declared.

Hiccup took a moment to process what Dagur was actually saying. "Man, you really should see a therapist if you think people belong to you," He snapped icily as he kept walking. He was used to Dagur's antics and the usual silly nonsense that came out of mouth, but sometimes even someone as patient as Hiccup could get tired of it. Especially now that he was blatantly saying that the younger belonged to him.

"Don't forget that we have a session in two days," Dagur sing-songed.

"You wish..." Hiccup muttered as he closed the corridor's door behind him. It looked like he'd have to shower at home and make sure his dad didn't see him.

However, he'd much rather that than spend another minute with the red-head.

****

"And... action!"

"Beginner's luck," Jay started.

H wiped his "sweat" which had been previously sprayed on his face with a water bottle. "You must be kidding. It's called skill," he replied.

"On your first month of wrestling?" Jay countered.

"What can I say?" H raised his palms. "You were pretty easy to take down,"

"So easy you could do it again? If you have this so called wrestling skill, why don't we have a one on one?" Jay dared.

“Are you sure you want that? So I can beat your ass again? "

"You can try, yeah,"

H chuckled and shook his head, throwing his towel over his shoulder."There's no one here," he reminded.

The school had emptied a while ago while the two energetic goofballs were fooling around in the ground. H was just picking up his things to leave too when Jay, his best friend since first semester, approached him for another round.

"What's your point?" Jay asked as he took of his blue helmet and shook his hair, tiny water droplets fell from the tips.

H scrutinized the taller man. His energy had always been remarkable since they were kids; it definitely was one of the reasons why his best friend was one of the best in the wrestling team. Which made H almost sure that Jay had let him win on purpose. What for? Another silly round?

"If you're so eager to get your butt kicked..." H shrugged.

He stretched his back and cracked his neck once they were standing in the ring. Jay looked like a rock standing firmly there at the other side. "One," he counted.

"Two," H followed and bent his knees slightly. Only then, he noticed they weren't wearing their helmets. He didn't think they'd need them; something told him Jay wasn't going to be that rough despite his apparent energy.

"Three," they said in unison and immediately tangled themselves in a tight lock.

H gripped Jay’s biceps firmly as he tried to push the other to the ground which suddenly proved to be harder than before.

He groaned. “So you were holding back earlier, huh,” He accused without venom; he already knew this fact, after all, but he wanted to see Jay’s reaction. However, Jay just smirked.

He squirmed his way out of Jay’s grasp; the other was physically stronger than him so trying to beat him this way was useless, he soon figured. He’d have to do something else.

 Before he could turn, Jay locked his arms around his waist tightly. H attempted futilely to free himself with his shaking arms and to ignore the way Jay’s strong chest felt against his back.

“What for?” The auburn questioned and squirmed harder against Jay, whose arms got tense at his action and didn’t respond. H couldn’t help but feel that he was stalling with his answer.

 “Another round? I didn’t know you wanted to wrestle with me that much,” He tried again, prodding and feeling like was outwitting and cornering Jay to some kind of barrier even he didn’t know. Maybe one he didn’t know he wanted to cross yet but Jay had been acting strange lately around him.

Jay suddenly kneeled with H still trapped in his arms, forcing him to kneel on the mat too. H couldn’t hide the surprised yelp that left his lips. “If you keep talking,” He started, finally answering him with a breathy voice. “you’ll get tired soon and I’ll win,” And that was all he said.

‘But I’m already tired…’ H thought. His muscles were begging for a break.

After that, Jay tried to pin him to the floor by putting a hand on his back and pushing. H pushed his shoulders back so more of him wouldn’t be touching the floor but his chest and face were already shoved against the mat. His knees, however, were still upright and his ass up against Jay’s hips. He idly realized the suggestive position they were in but ignored it and prayed that someone wouldn’t come waltzing in on them.

He squirmed and wiggled under Jay, trying to raise himself from the floor and knock the other boy off of him but it was no use. Jay, who was panting from exertion from keeping the struggling boy pinned, was heavy above him. The more he struggled, the more force Jay used.

He really had been holding back, huh.

It looked like H had no other choice than to…play dirty. It’s not like it mattered; he always cheated on Mario Kart when he played at Jay’s house (the idiot never realized) and Jay was an expert on wrestling, it wasn’t like he needed to prove that he was good at it or that he could beat anyone, especially if that anyone was H. So H figured that he wouldn’t mind, he never did before.

“Ouch!” He suddenly yelped, feigning pain. Jay flinched from the sound and was immediately off of H. The pressure on his back was gone and H took the opportunity to turn around.

“Dammit!...H, are you okay?” Jay asked softly, looking worried. H almost felt bad. Almost. “Did I hurt you?”

H took in big gulps of air there on the floor before smiling up at Jay, who now looked puzzled. “Nope,” And he turned the tables by swiftly pushing Jay’s hips with his legs, effectively knocking him back against the floor. He climbed on top of the unsuspecting Jay and easily sat where his abdomen and hips joined. He pressed down on his shoulders, pinning him entirely on the floor. “I won!” He wiped the sweat off his forehead. “I can’t believe you fell for that,”

He looked down at Jay and noticed how wide his eyes were, staring blankly at H. To anyone, it would seem that Jay was still shocked but thanks to the years of knowing the white-haired boy, H could confidently tell that Jay was beginning to panic under him. His face was very red, too, but H blamed it on the exercise.

Now H was the puzzled one.

 “Hey…” He called. He let go of the other’s shoulders and sat back more on his hips than his abdomen, that’s when H felt-

…how he was shoved off of his best friend. He landed on the soft mat but the surprise made him stay there for 3 seconds. When he finally sat up, he saw Jay walking toward his things, turned away from him. He inwardly groaned.

“Oh, come on, man!” He stood up and trotted to Jay. “You’re not seriously mad because of what I did, are you? I thought this was just a silly warm up?”

“I’m sorry I shoved you,”

“…” H was taken aback with the unexpected answer but still Jay didn’t look at him. He tried to peek at his face but he, once again, turned away. “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden? You won’t even look at me! And all because I didn’t let you win?” He asked incredulously, eyeing how Jay was picking up his things hurriedly.

“It’s not that,” The other answered shortly.

“Then what is?”

“It’s nothing,”

“That’s…” He started but stopped himself from saying ‘bullshit’ now that he saw that Jay wasn’t really angry. More like he was stalling again, wanting to flee the scene as fast as he could and… insecure? Fearful? “…not true,” He finished lamely, his own anger dissipating. He might have been angry at first but it was because this was the final straw from the combination of his own mixed feelings and Jay’s strange and prompt behavior towards him this past few days.

The white-haired boy still didn’t say anything as he headed awkwardly to the gym double door.

H put himself between the door and Jay, spreading out his arms and successfully blocking his way and only escape route.“Oh, no! You won’t!” He announced, locking the door.

Jay frowned and faced away from him, like he was already expecting H to do something like that but it didn’t make it less annoying. Despite this, H kept on pressing.

“Talk to me, man,” He practically begged. “What’s on your mind lately?”

‘You are…’ Jay thought dejectedly as he clenched his fists. “I said it’s nothing,” He muttered quietly. He just wanted to go home, take a shower and drown in his pillow.

After that was said, H decided that he had had enough and decided to drop the blind eye ruse. He let his arms fall at his sides and sighed.

“…Is this because you got hard when we were wrestling?” He finally asked what had been on his head.

“What!?” Jay jumped at that and dropped all his things on the floor except for his towel, which he was using to discreetly cover his front. “What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Look, man, I felt it even before I sat on your hips, okay? You don’t have to-”

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about! Get out of my way!” Why was there only one way out of this stupid gym?!

“No!”

“H!” He growled with a furious and embarrassed blush on his cheeks. He forgot about his things as he tried to round on H and get the hell out of there. “Move!”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on!”

“What do you want me to tell you, H?! That I get excited every time I feel my best friend against me?! That’s weird!” He yelled.

“Jay, calm down. It’s completely normal to-”

“No, it’s not! On top of that, now you know and I don’t want anything to change between us, dude!” Embarrassment was flooding Jay and with every second it passed the more ‘Fuck this’ he thought.

“I promise nothing will change between us, Jay.” H raised his hands, seemingly to calm the other teen. “I promise.” He said sincerely and solemnly.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,”

Fuck it!

The white-haired boy unexpectedly pulled in the other by his tight suit and crashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Oh, how long had he wanted this. How many times had he fantasized it? He pushed his, for a long time, desired best friend against the double doors and grinded their hips together, slowly and hard.

When he let him go, he whispered darkly. “How about now? Think I’m disgusting yet?”

H was too shocked and his body too limp to do anything as Jay pushed him out of the way and fumbled with the locked door. The clicking sound snapped him out of his reverie and he gripped Jay’s wrists, stopping his movements.

“No!” The taller ripped his hands away from his best friend’s grasp and hurried to the mats. “I don’t want your pity, H,”

And then, he, too, found himself shoved face-first against the mat.

“How dare you call it pity, you bastard?” The auburn said calmly. Jay looked up at him from the floor, confused. “I’ve just recently noticed how you look at me, but it’s always been that way, hasn’t it?”

Jay stared at the floor and blushed.

“That’s why it’s hard for me to believe that even though you look at me all the time,” He kneeled at the same level as his best friend. “…you haven’t noticed I look at you the same way?”

“…!” Jay’s eyes widened and he stared at H, not believing what he was hearing. Did he really mean…?

“To put it more clearly, Jay,” He settled between his spread legs and leaned over him, arms at either side of his waist. “I like you. Ever since you talked to me on first semester and I still wore those stupid glasses and those stupid braces, I’ve liked you,”

He leaned his face down on Jay’s, teasing his lips with his own, barely grazing each other with each word he spoke. “So, I’m just as disgusting as you are.” He finished breathily.

Something deep and longing snapped deep inside of Jay’s core and the space between them came that to none. Who moved first? Who knows but they met each other hallway.

Jay put a hand behind H’s head, burying his fingers in that fluffy hair and turning them around easily (he was a wrestler, after all), kissing him hard enough to hurt. He would have been gentler if it weren’t for the pleased moans his best friend was letting out. The taste he’d been longing for was finally at the tip of his tongue as it caressed and glided against the other one.

When they finally parted, he glanced at the other’s lips. They were vibrant red, plump and bruised, thanks to his sucking at them.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for-”

“Shut up,” And H’s hands traveled over the flats plains of his chest, touching everything they could from his abdomen to his shoulders and finally down his back. Jay let his whole weight rest on the body under him and pressing their hips together.

He kissed him again with fervor; he caught his bottom lip with his and tugged lightly on it. H responded by arching his back against him, as if trying to pull them even closer and moaning. Their hot, throbbing needs, which were trapped in the confines of their wrestling suits, aligned and when Jay grinded his hips, both let out a loud groan.

“Ah, like that…” H whispered hotly, close to his ear. Jay kissed his cheek, cradling his face and grinded again but this time, slower, painfully so, and harder. He felt H’s everything rub against him. It burned. Jay’s eyes were clouded and dark now.

“Like this?”

“Ah! You asshole,” H panted and wrapped his legs around his waist. “More,”

Jay obliged as he kissed a path from his best friend’s lips to his collarbone, stopping at his neck to suck and lap at the soft skin there. He took off a blue shoulder strap and then the other slowly, H mirroring his actions until both of their suits hung low on their hips.

He stopped nibbling on his neck until he knew there were enough hickies, then, he placed a light kiss on H’s ready lips. “H, what will this change?”

H whined at the loss of contact but soon his eyes focused on the mop of white hair above him. “Everything,” He admitted and nodded. “You still game?”

H looked like he was going to murder him and send his pieces to the North Pole if he dared to stop right now, but he also seemed scared. Scared of the answer Jay may have given.

“I am if you are,” He murmured and H crossed his ankles behind his back.

 He grabbed his cold hand and slowly placed it on his hard cock, keeping it in place. “And do you think I’m game, Jay?” He whispered huskily, gazing up at him through his eyelashes.

Jay gulped. This certainly was a side of his best friend that he hadn’t seen before… he was sure as hell that he liked it, though.

He finally ripped off their annoying suits off his bodies (it was easy because they weren’t real wrestling suits, Toothiana had taken care of the costume department this week), massaged H’s package with a busy hand, felt how the other trembled at his ministrations and with the other he grabbed a conveniently placed bottle of lube under the mat.

“There’s no going back now…” He warned lightly with a trembling voice.

“I’m not backing out,” He stated with glassy eyes.

Jay shook his head and regarded him fondly. “You never do,”

H spun in his place under Jay and raised his hips to his crotch, just in the position they were in when they were wrestling. “Like this…” And he grinded his hips teasingly against the other’s, skin touching skin.

Jay growled as he took a handful of those soft mounds against him and kneaded them, making them bump against his hitching hips and aching need. Something clicked inside Jay’s head as memories of past wrestling encounters between them filled him in. “You’ve been doing it on purpose!”He accused.

“What?” He asked innocently. H could feel Jay’s harder than ever cock gliding in between his cheeks, but he wasn’t any better, he realized, as he looked down on his own body. “You mean that if I’ve been wiggling my ass on your dick on purpose every time I got the chance all this time we’ve been wrestling?” He panted as Jay still manhandled his butt. “Then, yes, I have,”

“You tease,” Jay hissed as he at last worked his coated fingers in and out of H’s ass.

H made a show of his moans as Jay licked a strip with his tongue from his lower back to his nape. His thighs quivered under him and if not for Jay’s strong grip on his hips, he would have tumbled down in anticipation.  He peeked behind and Jay was right there, panting filthy things into his ear while still scissoring him. He stared at his darkened blue eyes, which stared right back and watched how the small water drops slid from his disheveled white bangs. For the first time, he felt a blush climb to his cheeks.

He let his head drop between his shoulders. “Jay, just do it, man,”

Jay ignored him and continued stretching him further. This was probably his way of lightly punishing him for teasing him with his ass all along.

“Jay, please!” He begged and the blush on his cheeks duplicated at his own words. “I’m ready,”

He actually whined when the taller teen removed his fingers for a moment until he saw him putting on a condom and coating his length with lube. He choked on air when Jay started pumping himself right behind him and let out a gasp once he felt his cock’s blunt head at his entrance.

Nervousness and barely contained anticipation gripped at both of them.

“I-I’m going to-” H could tell that Jay was blushing, just like him.

“Y-yeah…” He finished. He shut his eyes when he felt Jay’s hand lovingly caress him, from his hip, to his side and then repeated the action. His blush was probably vibrant red now.

He felt the familiar stretch and the burning feeling little by little, until he had taken Jay to the hilt. He breathed in and out. Behind him, Jay groaned and rolled his head, barely controlling himself and letting H adjust to him. “Alright?” He asked.

When H nodded, he started thrusting his hips slowly at first, so H could adjust, then, he found his rhythm inside him. He’d never get used to this, he thought. Who would have thought being inside his best friend would be so amazing? Well, to be honest, he did, but he never thought this scenario would ever happen elsewhere besides his fantasies. He gripped at his legs, spreading them further and pounding deeper into him.

Waves of pleasure rimmed with tingles rolled through his body, he shut his eyes and kept thrusting, finally finding that spot that would make H see stars (Wow! Jack was learning fast! Hiccup thought).

Effectively, stars shot from behind H’s eyelids when he closed his eyes, his expression was one of ecstasy and bliss, blushing and wet. Oh, how Jay wanted to see it, but this would have to do for now. He kept stabbing that spot with his hard length until H’s cock was dripping and rock hard against his belly.

He drew out and then back in slowly, this time barely touching H’s prostate, not going all the way in, successfully driving H crazy. “Jay, what are you doing?” H tried to slam his hips back to that cock, wanting to be all filled up again. “Don’t stop,”

Jay left a path of mini kisses on his best friend’s back until he reached his shoulder blades. He hadn’t tasted those. That should change, he decided. He glided a hand from H’s tummy to his dripping cock, grasping it firmly. H, in exchange, arched his back when the kisses rained upon him but undoubtedly yelped when he felt that sudden hand on his member and pull on it.

“Aaah, Jay!” He moaned wantonly and gripped his wrist. “Don’t do that, don’t do that,”

“You don’t sound too convinced,” Jay muttered knowingly, he probably had a shit-eating grin on his face, that smug fuck.

“I’m serious,” Despite this, H thrust shakily into that warm hand. “I’ll come too soon,”

Much to H’s surprise and disappointment/relief Jay actually let go of him and moved some of his brown hair out of the way so he could placed more recent love bites on his shoulders and neck instead.

“What should I do, then?” He asked with a low and teasing voice.

‘You piece of shit…’ Forget what he thought earlier, THIS was the real punishment for teasing him.

He’d have to swallow his pride for now… He’d get Jay for this later…

“I want you to put it inside,” He grumbled.

“Hmm,” Jay acknowledged, apparently entranced with H’s shoulders, licking and nipping at the freckled flesh there. It was just like candy. If Jay could, he would just stay like that and worship his best friend’s shoulder blades forever.

H rolled his eyes and let his head drop again. He’d definitely make him pay for this.

“Jay, fuck me. Fuck me so hard I can’t wrestle or even fucking walk on my own anymore. I want you to fill me up, fill me up completely,” He accentuated his words by pressing his ass against Jay’s stiff cock. “Please!”

He knew his words had worked when he felt the white-haired boy’s shaking hands squeezing his hips and the next thing he knew, Jay was out of his trance and with barely contained lust, he breathed out his words,

 “If you ask me like that…”

So sensual and heavy with feeling that they even went pass H and reached Hiccup. All the way down to his core. Suddenly, the place between his legs burned with desperate need more than ever.

He was sure he would have whimpered soon if Jay hadn’t driven himself in and pounded into him relentlessly just like H needed him too. Hard and fast. He threw his head back and moaned without inhibitions, Jay was panting hard behind him, and his hands were on top of his, fingers interlocked. His weight on him felt too good. He hitched his hips forward in a certain angle that- _Oh, yes! Right there!_

Each thrust tuned out and blurred the world around Jay, like it wasn’t even there anymore. Just H and Jay. He breathed heavily right next to H’s ear, watching how this caused goose bumps on the other’s skin and made his arms tremble, apparently exciting him. He made sure to remember that for later.

“Mmm,” He groaned. He went harder and faster as he steadily fucked H in place. He soon felt himself being under a waterfall of burning pleasure, the only place he wouldn’t mind drowning. His cock was enveloped by warmth and tightness; he couldn’t help himself trying to bury himself deeper with a convulsive and strong jerk.  H let out helpless cries of ecstasy under him.

And so when he felt himself nearing his climax, he fucked him sharply,, ramming into him the hardest and fastest he had. _So close, so close, almost there…!_

Until H’s legs gave away under him and Jay barely had time to put his elbows on the mat to stop himself from crushing H. Jack and Hiccup almost burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation, eyes wide. But then, Jack took control and, once again, Jay was fucking H. Only this time, it was against the floor.

His skin burned every time it touched H’s and now that they were on the floor, his weight helped him more with the angle of his hips. He rose on his arms, still glued to H, who was squirming and panting under him and thrust, thrust, thrust! Now he’s a quivering mess.

He could tell he came by the way he clenched on him and the actual scream he let out. Soon, the pressure was too much and Jay rightly followed him into the world of golden bliss.

When he finally came down from above the clouds and his head stopped reeling, he let his forehead rest on H’s nape, watching a drop of sweat roll down his side. Jay quickly caught it and wiped it away. He slid his arms under H’s armpits and cupped his shoulders from behind. “You okay?” He panted.

H just nodded, still out of it.

Jay decided to stop crushing the other teen and carefully pulled out, not missing how H shuddered.

He took off his condom and made a knot. He didn’t know what to do with it, but fortunately, his eyes met Tooth’s, who made a throwing away motion and he did the same.

He turned to H, who was shaking his hair and sitting on the mat. He wiped his forehead and regarded Jay before snickering at his expression.

“So, what are we now…?” He asked wearily.

“I promised to you that we’d still be best friends,” H reminded and Jay’s heart sunk. “…unless you want something else… I don’t know, don’t ask me,” The auburn looked away and rubbed his pink cheeks.

Jay’s eyes sparkled and then softened.

“I would like to be ‘something else’, yeah…” He sat next to him and grabbed his chin, pulling him closer for a sweet kiss.  They blinked owlishly at each other, liking the taste the other provided. Jay grinned and went for another kiss but failed when H pushed him off the soft mat.

“No,” He said simply and crossed his arms.

“Why not?” Jay asked amusedly when he tried to steal another peck.

“No,” H repeated shortly.

Jay narrowed his eyes with a smirk. “Is it because I made you say all those things?” He tilted his head innocently.

H grumbled and half-heartedly let himself be pulled to the other’s (still naked, by the way) warm lap.

“I’m sorry,” He said but H was sure as hell that he wasn’t. “It was just really hot,”

H glared at him and pinched his nose. “What did you say?”

“I said I’m sorry,” Jay said but his voice came out nasally, thanks to H still pinching his nose. “Do you forgive me?” He blinked twice at him.

Pfft, heartthrob. But H forgave him with a kiss.

****

“And…cut!” Toothiana announced.

  1. Smooch. Sadly, the youngsters separated from the kiss.



But, ah! How good it felt to be Jack and Hiccup again!

“That was lovely, you guys! I could practically feel the love and unresolved feelings between you too!”

Jack and Hiccup didn’t say anything as the younger climbed down awkwardly from Jack’s lap, a blush tainted their cheeks. Oh, Tooth, if only you knew how close you hit from home.

As they may have noticed, they did a lot of things that weren’t scripted. For example, the nervousness they got when Jack was going to enter him was real. Jack wasn’t supposed to tell Hiccup he was going to go in and both of them weren’t supposed to stutter. The loving caresses weren’t planned and them falling to the ground definitely wasn’t either.

But those things didn’t seem to bother Toothiana, in fact, she thought it made the whole thing look more natural.

North wasn’t there because he was in charge of a more complicated, or like Hiccup liked to dub them, a more perverted filming at the other side of the studio. Those were hard to film really. Not even Hiccup had filmed one of those. They needed more experienced actors, not that the freckled teen wasn’t but he wasn’t an expert either. Also, they liked older people in that kind of stuff. They needed strict surveillance, or so Hiccup had heard and so North was in charge of those.

Sandy turned to Toothiana and shrugged. He pointed at the door, disconnected his laptop and waved goodbye at the boys (who waved back) before disappearing on the doorway.

“Aren’t you guys going to clean up?” Tooth asked when they stayed rooted on their spots.

“We will, just in a minute,” Hiccup put the bathrobe Jack gave him on and rubbed his temples.

“Got it,” It was good that Tooth seemed to understand that sometimes the actors needed some time to catch their breath for some minutes. “You guys take your time. I’ll see you at the reception!” She turned off the cameras and the bright lights of the studio somewhat dimmed. After that, she followed Sandy.

Jack whistled and played with his bathrobe belt, twirling it around. His gaze fell on his discarded pink condom and he cringed. “Who cleans up the studio after we finish filming?”

Hiccup pulled his knees to his chest and rested his arms and head there. “The staff and some janitors,” The answer came out somewhat muffled.

Jack grimaced and stood up to dump his condom in the nearest trash can he could find. He wiped his hands on his bathrobe and lay down back with Hiccup. He waited and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “Aren’t we going to the showers?”

To be honest, he felt amazing. He did every time he had sex with Hiccup He turned to look at the aforementioned; he was still in the same position.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He enquired, sitting up.

“It’s nothing,”

This reminded Jack of their characters but with their positions reversed.

Hiccup lifted his head and smiled. “You go on; I’ll catch up with you later,”

“No,” Jack said simply.

Hiccup rubbed his face, exasperated. “I knew you would say that,”

“Hehe,” Jack snickered. “But really, what’s wrong?”

Hiccup sighed and straightened his legs, looking at the dimmed lights. “It just…hurts,” He bit his lip. “Give me a minute,”

Jack stared, confused.

Hiccup glanced at him, then to his left, then back at him and then at his fumbling fingers. “…What is it?” He asked awkwardly.

“What…hurts?”

The freckled teen gave him the most condescending look he could muster.

“Oh! You mean-” Jack blushed.

“Yessss,” Hiccup hissed, lying down and covering his eyes with his arms.

“But that had never happen between us-”

“No,” Hiccup agreed.

“Does that mean I was being too-”

“No,” This time, Hiccup spoke softly, uncovering his eyes and looking at him with kind eyes. “Don’t blame yourself for things like this,” And he laughed for good measure, suddenly feeling light-hearted. “Just give me a minute,” He repeated.

He waited around for like 4 seconds until he felt Jack’s eyes on him again. He turned to glance at him and noticed the sad puppy eyes looking back at him. He groaned. “What now?”

“I hurt you, Hiccup,”

Hiccup sighed again. “You didn’t hurt me, Jack,” He said truthfully, voice soft and deep. He raised his hand and Jack immediately find it with his, interlocking their fingers. The younger turned away. “You were amazing…” He admitted in a whisper, he sounded enthralled, captivated with a faraway look in his eyes, remembering just how passionately Jack touched him, how loving.

Jack couldn’t felt but caress the exposed freckled cheek with his second knuckle lightly, urging Hiccup to look at him again. “So were you, Hiccup,” It worked. Hiccup was slowly turning to face him again and Jack was ready to plant a kiss on those already bruised lips, to claim them again, only this time, as themselves.

Until Hiccup’s cell phone started ringing and buzzing on top of the prop counter at the other side of the set.

“I should get that…” He whispered and slipped from Jack’s hands like water.

He waddled over to the counter and sat on it. “Yes, hello?”  He answered, dazed eyes still glued to Jack, who blew him a kiss.

 “Dad!” Those green eyes widened in panic. “No, I told you I wasn’t with Fishlegs today!” He reminded.

“I was with Astrid this morning…” Hiccup fumbled. “Yes, I know. I left before she went fishing,”

Jack sat up and cautiously watched the brunet, who was fiddling with his hair nervously. “I’m with…I’m with a friend… Oh, you know, just hanging around, playing video games at his house, heh…”

“No, you don’t know him…” Hiccup glanced at Jack. “I’ll be home in one hour, see you, dad.” And he hung up.

“Did you just use me as an alibi?” Jack asked, amused.

“Yes, shut up,” Hiccup rubbed his nose and fanned himself. “He still doesn’t know about my little part time job,”

“That makes two of us,” Jack admitted and Hiccup stared at him blankly. “My parent’s know I’m gay, though. Does your dad know?”

Hiccup fumbled with his hands around. “Well, a little… Ah, he kinda does…”

Jack snickered and bounced to Hiccup. “What does that even mean?”

“Look, he knows, I’ve told him before. It’s just that he still doesn’t completely understand it, you know? He doesn’t talk about it and neither do I.”

“Is that normal?”

“Between us? Yes,” He rubbed his lower back. “We don’t talk that much,” That was everything he said about that.

“So no shower?”

“Yeah, I have to,” He discreetly shifted his weight on the counter. “Just…”

“I could carry you if you want,” Jack offered.

“Hell no!”

“How heavy are you, anyways? Like 10 pounds?” He joked as he started hefting Hiccup with one arm under his knees.

“I weigh 125 pounds, you dick, and you’re just as thin as I am,” He half heartedly pushed his arms away from him.

“Yeah, but I’m taller,” Jack countered as if it were the best argument. He finally lifted Hiccup up, albeit with a lot of exertion as they almost stumbled over.

“Not stronger, though,” Hiccup quipped.

“I could drop you right now, you know that?” Jack wheezed.

Hiccup shut his mouth, although only for 37 seconds. “You know I’m just letting you do this because I have to be home in an hour and I don’t feel like walking at all. That’s your fault,”

“I’m willing to take responsibility for my actions,” Jack smiled and lightly squeezed the body in his arms.

..::..

Hi everyone! First of all I’d like to say I’m sorry for taking too damn long to update this chapter (again) and my excuses are not really relevant but I just finished high school and I had to deal with the exams and then the university one and it sucks and all that but I’m already free so!

From now on, I’ll start updating weekly! (Unless something happens) but really I will really try! (the chapters will be shorter tho lol)

Also, regarding the story, what I really NOT WISH is for it to become one of those stories with lots of chapters that starts losing its appeal to the reader so I’m guessing this story will be like what… 15 chapters tops? That’s the maximum.

Anyways, here’s the wrestling AU I was asked for! I hope you’ve enjoyed it and if it wasn’t what you had in mind, I’m sorry! XD I did my research on wrestling and everything I swear but I didn’t go too deep into it bc I just needed it for the plot of the porn XD (I did read the basics tho)

Nothing relevant has happened in this chapter but that’s because I still want to give them time for themselves, bonding and what not, wait till the next chap ;)

(As always, feel free to leave suggestions!)

**AND LASTLY, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY SUN, MY LIL BEAN, MY LIL LAMB!! DEAREST DARLING, LANEETTE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN VIOLET!!**


	7. Greek Mythology

“Wait a second! You said I was only going to drop you off!” Jack objected as Hiccup dragged him inside his house which was really big, Jack noticed, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t expecting it. Hiccup’s dad owned a zoo, after all.

Once he was in, he was invaded by the smell of old oak. The wooden floor clacked under the weight of each of their tumbling steps. A big wall covered the sight of the living room but next to it, Jack could see the stairs that led to the second floor, they had an intricate wooden design for the handrail, carved heads of what seemed to be…dragons?... glared angrily from each tip of it.

“Hush, Jack. My dad won’t believe a word I said if he doesn’t see you,” Hiccup’s grip loosened slightly and he closed the front door. “He’ll think I’m lying,”

“Well, he won’t be wrong,”

“Shhh. He must be in the kitchen, come on,” Hiccup whispered. “Try to look as straight as possible,”

Jack helplessly looked down at himself and patted his clothes uselessly. After taking a shower and changing their clothes, he believed they looked presentable enough.

Hiccup strolled into the kitchen with Jack right behind him, his eyes landed on the large man sitting on the table. He was huge, oh god. Is that Hiccup’s dad?! Really?! The man looked like he could crush both of them with a single hand.

Jack tried to find resemblance between them, but he found none. Well, almost none. Their noses kind of look alike but where Hiccup had brown hair, his dad had a fiery red and it reached to the nape of his neck. His eyes were lighter, although not greens like his son. His beard was braided and his lips were pressed into a tight line. Jack was grateful that he was reading the newspaper and hadn’t paid any attention to the two teens.

He reminded Jack of that time he accompanied Emma to Valhalla, a Viking themed amusement park, and they had character actors dressed up as tough Vikings frolicking and greeting guests around the park.

That’s when he noticed that there was also another man, this time (thankfully), shorter than Hiccup’s dad, washing the dishes. Jack felt like he had seen him somewhere else…

“Hello, dad, Gobber,” Hiccup greeted. “This is my friend Jack,”

At that, both men stopped what they had been previously doing and scrutinized Jack who squirmed nervously under those hard gazes.

“It’s nice to meet you, sirs,” Jack stuck out his hand, hoping it wouldn’t start trembling.

“Hello, son,” Stoick greeted calmly, much to Jack’s relief, yet firmly. He took his hand and shook it. There wasn’t any bone crushing grip or anything, just a normal handshake. It seemed like he wasn’t one of those all strict dads who want to impose dominance as soon as they meet someone, however, he did seem to give off a ‘leader’air.

“Hey, you’re the guy who didn’t pay at the zoo!” The blond man, Gobber, called out from the other side of the kitchen.

So, that’s where he knew him! It was the guy who had glared at them back at the zoo when they didn’t pay the entrance! Well, shit.

“Oh, so he’s _that_ guy?” Stoick looked condescendingly at him.

“Well, I… Well, you see-” Jack stammered nervously, trying to find the words. Oh, shit, now what? Did he ruin it?

“They’re just kidding, Jack,” Hiccup said humorlessly, eyes half-lidded like he was used to jokes like that coming from the older men. “My dad and Gobber think they’re very funny…”

“Hey, I think it was funny,” Gobber objected and dried the dishes with a cloth over his prosthetic hand, looking between Stoick and the two boys. Stoick nodded in agreement.

“Haha, you guys are killing me,” Hiccup laughed sarcastically. “Now if you’ll excuse us,” He put a hand on Jack’s shoulder and dragged him out of the kitchen to the stairs before his dad or Gobber could say another ‘joke’. He knew that at first glance, his dad could be rather intimidating and he and Gobber knew this so they liked to poke fun at every friend Hiccup brought home. Never with bad intentions, of course.

“I’m sorry for that,” Hiccup amended with a light blush of embarrassment as they climbed the stairs. “They do it all the time. You should have seen Fishlegs when I first invited him over, he almost faints.”

Jack discreetly let out a sigh of relief, following Hiccup blindly. “It’s okay, my dad’s like that, too,”

“You’re dad’s a massive Viking, too?” Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

“You’re dad’s a Viking?” The carvings on the walls and on the handrail made more sense now.

“Well, our ancestors were and we used to live in Norway, actually. We just moved like 4 years ago,”

“So, that makes you a Viking! That’s so cool,” Jack beamed.

“Hell no,” Hiccup laughed and opened his bedroom door, letting Jack in. Once he was in, Jack’s blue eyes met toxic green. “Oh, yeah, there’s Toothless, by the way,” He said nonchalantly, like he was talking about a dog.

Jack stared at the immense black tiger lying comfortably on a nest of blankets on Hiccup’s bed which was bending over the heavy weight. Toothless stared right back with narrowed eyes. “Yeah, I kinda noticed that,” He muttered. “Why on Earth is he here?”

“He gets tired of being on that old cage all day and to be honest so do I, so I bring him here sometimes,” Hiccup picked up some things that were scattered around his room. “And by sometimes I mean every time I get the chance. Sorry about the mess,”

Jack chuckled and shook his head. Hiccup was incorrigible. “Does your dad know?”

“My dad doesn’t know a lot of things but-!” The brunet raised a finger. “He knows about this. Besides, Toothless is trained, aren’t you, bud?” Toothless twirled his tail at that. “Now scooch over a bit, make room for Jack,”

Toothless turned and stared at Jack.

"I think he thinks I'm invading his territory or something," Jack observed.

" _His_ territory?" Hiccup snorted. "This is _my_ room! Move, bud," He pushed Toothless an inch or two, or at least, tried to. The tiger grumbled and reluctantly obliged.

Jack sat on the squishy bed only after Hiccup did and his body separated the white-haired teen from the tiger.

"He lets you touch him, you know," Hiccup commented as he lay down and used Toothless as a convenient pillow. "He likes you,"

"You think so, huh," Jack patted Toothless' side just to please Hiccup and because...well, it's not every day that you get to pet a tiger.

"I know so," Hiccup said confidently.

"How come?" Jack smirked and narrowed his eyes at Hiccup.

"Well, for starters, you're still in one piece," Hiccup mirrored Jack's expression.

Jack blinked. "I'm not coming back to your house ever again," He vowed.

Hiccup chuckled and kicked him off the bed.

____________________________________

The time when Jack had to visit the Overland household had arrived. He was starting to miss his family anyway since his lone apartment was rubbing off on him. He lay sprawled on the sofa, his younger sister somehow nestled in the small space between him and the cushions. Their mother was in the kitchen, preparing their favorite lasagna while they waited.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Emma asked curiously when she peered over Jack's shoulder and saw his and Hiccup's conversation on his phone. She asked that every time she saw her brother talking to a boy ever since he told her he was gay.

"No," Jack admitted. "But he soon will be," He added mischievously, although, to be honest, he wasn't completely sure where his relationship with Hiccup was going, he hoped they were heading in the right direction. "If I play my cards right," He raised his eyebrows.

"Can I tell mom and dad?"

"No, Emma," He flicked her nose. "We aren't boyfriends yet,"

"And what are you waiting for?" His sister tugged his messy bangs into a ponytail while he typed on his phone.

"Give me time, “Jack blushed a little. He and Hiccup had met not too long ago, after all. He had to make sure that what he felt for Hiccup was not just attraction. "I still need to woo him a little more,"

"Why? Do you have competition?"

"I like to think that I don't," Jack frowned. While Hiccup did film with other actors, he was sure he didn't have any feelings for them. "He has a tiger, you know?"

Emma's eyes sparkled. "His pet is a tiger?!"

Jack chuckled and shook his head, his ponytail danced from side to side. "I think they're like brothers,"

Hiccup sure was something...

 "He reminds me of Ben 10 but with freckles," Emma tilted her head and regarded Hiccup's tiny profile picture. Jack laughed and messed with her hair."Have you pranked him yet?"

 "Sadly, no," Now that he thinks about it, he really hadn't, but it wasn't his fault that he sometimes felt rather sheepish around Hiccup. "What do you think I should do to him?"

"Dye your hair brown again and say you are your twin,"

"Come one, squirt, you can think of something better than that," Jack encouraged.

"Fake you own death," Emma suggested casually.

"You're horrible. Where did you learn that?" Jack was actually surprised by his little sister's cruel mind.

"From you," She patted his head.

"I didn't teach you that and don't tell mom and dad I did,"

"Hey! I wasn't the one who actually faked their own death," His sister looked at him pointedly.

"Look, I was like 10 years old and it was a very mean thing for me to do," Jack squished his sister against his chest and sent another text to Hiccup.

Emma reply came out muffled thanks to his brother's tight hug until she struggled against him and pushed him off. "Why did you even do that in the first place?"

"I didn't know my own barriers," He said. "...and I needed attention,"

Emma giggled. She knew her brother hated it when he was ignored. That's why she ignored him for days when they were younger one time Jack accidentally broke her favorite ice skates.

"So, did I help?" Emma flashed that pearly white smile that, Jack, too, had inherited.

"No way," Her brother snickered. "But you gave me an idea," He grinned mischievously.

"Emma! Jack! Dinner's ready!" They heard from downstairs.

Okay. Jack locked his phone. It's time for the alibis he'd been preparing for a while now for when his parents asked about his job.

..::..

A long time ago, in a land somewhere in Greece, there lived a king and a queen with three young sons. Each of them was gifted with fairness and another outstanding quality, each except the last youngest one, Hique.

 The eldest brother, the one with the hair as red as fire, was gifted with amazing strength, so strong he could easily lift 15 tumbrels filled with lead. The second brother, the one with hair as black as coals, was gifted with incredible speed, so fast that he could run to the nearest town and back in less than 2 hours.

The youngest of the brothers, didn’t have a single ounce of this qualities his siblings had. However, where lacked in a quality, he compensated with his extraordinary beauty. He was so beautiful that all his suitors were intimidated by his attractiveness and none of them dared to ask for his hand, people from all the lands admired his fairness.

So beautiful, that even the goddess Aphrodite was envious of his beauty. With a broken pride and a trembling hand, she sent his son, Jeros, to bestow horrible slander upon the bold teen that dared to compare his beauty to hers.

“Make his heart swell for the most horrible monster in this planet,” She ordered.

This being said, Jeros left his home at the Olympus and with strong beats from his wings, he descended to Earth, seeking for the most beautiful human.

And so, with time, the older brothers got married and procreated while Hique waited, drawing and drawing in his room.

His parents, the king and the queen, were desperate, so desperate that they went for help to the oracle.

“Take him to the coldest and highest of the mountains. There, he will wed a terrible monster, to which even the Minotaur trembles to,” That was their reply.

The hearts of the king and queen were frozen and their faces turned white. Such a dreadful destiny for their poor youngest heir. Tears rolled and apologize were spoken but Hique still went forward with angry determination. He was decided to end his misfortunate life and start the new one as the husband of a monster.

At the highest peak of the coldest mountain, there was a rock where Hique sat, terrified, waiting for his doom. The mist surrounding his setting ominously and the cold that seeped through his thin, short chiton didn’t help.

He felt a light breeze starting from the battered stairs he had climbed to reach this peak. It started soft, like reminder, then, it grew strong enough to lift him up from the hard rock and took him to a meadow with freshly cut grass and yellow flowers.

When his stupor was over, he fell asleep over a bed of tulips. Once he was awake, he saw a golden fountain and beyond it, was a palace. One he was sure it hadn’t been there before. He approached warily, the more he neared, the more the palace towered above him, but it didn’t look menacing, if anything, Hique felt like he was being welcomed.

His suspicions were confirmed when the double, heavy doors opened on their own and a chorus of angelical voices encouraged him to eat the feast that lay on the long table.

When he was satisfied and the night was upon him, he lay on a soft bed that rested behind a stained glass.

That’s when he felt a chilly breeze go past him and a soft weight beside him that dipped the mattress. He closed his eyes and breathed.

His new husband had arrived.

He wasn’t scared. He knew what he had to do and although his husband was a beast that may devour him once their marriage was consumed, he decided to get on with it since it was his ultimate destiny.

Things had been good since he was lifted from that rock and he guessed that good things come to an end sooner or later. He wondered if the palace, the welcoming, and the food had been all to compensate him for what was waiting for him behind that stained glass.

“Husband,” He called ever so softly, just loud enough for his husband to hear.

His face was turned away from the newcomer, and he felt a fingertip delicately traced the roundness of the uncovered skin of his shoulder. It left a path of tingles, mixed with anticipation and fear.

“Your voice is as sweet as your face,” He heard. Surprisingly, that voice was not hoarse or croaky, and laced with evilness as he thought it would be. It was warm and kind, it reminded him of the honey he had smeared on a piece of bread just a while ago.

But Hique wasn’t fooled.

“Just do what you came to do,” He told him firmly. “Eat me and be done with it,”

“Eat you?” His husband chuckled. “Well, I can’t say I’m not going to do that,”

Hique felt a very human hand turn his face to the source of the voice, and he hesitantly opened his eyes, not really sure if he wanted to see the most horrible creature. His husband, however, was hidden by the shadows of the night, which was curious because he could see every corner of the room perfectly, even himself under the moonlight’s mantle but his husband remained unseen.

Hique frowned. “I am Prince Hique, the youngest son of the king and the queen of the land.” He introduced himself. “Who are you?”

“Who am I? Your new spouse, of course,” He chuckled again and Hique felt that such a pleasant sound was from another world. “Who else would I be?”

The prince pursed his lips, frustrated. “Then, what may I call you?”  He tried again, and he felt soft hands cupping his cheeks tenderly.

“You can call me darling,” He couldn’t see it, but he could feel a soft gaze upon him. “Or love, if you dare,”

Hique narrowed his eyes at the shadowy shape in front of him.

One hand on his cheeks traveled to his forehead, and moved aside his messy bangs. “It’s true,” His ‘darling’ admitted. “You really are the fairest of them all,”

Hique, who was used to compliments like those for his whole life, was unimpressed. “Thank you,”

He would like to say that the next thing he knew was that he was pulled into a kiss, pulled into soft kiss, but he wasn’t. Those hands were barely grazing his skin now, but he still felt pulled in, like magic, he somehow felt like his husband was encouraging him to kiss him on his own while he waited patiently.

So he did. It was the only thing he could do now, considering his fate.

His partner practically purred when their lips connected, overjoyed that his partner had willingly reciprocated him. He’d make sure he’d reward him later…

He slipped a hand behind his head and buried his fingers into that soft brown hair. He angled his head so he could kiss him better and he sensed how the brunet’s heartbeat suddenly sped up.

So cute. So human.

“Have you never been kissed before, darling?” He guessed quietly.

“It’s not my fault…”

“Humans must be really stupid,” He thought out loud, amused.

Hique jumped at that. “You’re not human?” He really did feel like one…

The lover quickly noticed his slip and he undid the knot tying Hique’s chiton together. Slowly, as not to scare him, he had had his first kiss just now, the poor boy.

Despite this and his determination to get this over with, the prince still tried to press his chiton close to his body, covering as much as he could.

His husband noticed this, and he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Hique, don’t be scared. Let me bed you and know that no one will ever hurt you here,”

Hique looked dubious. He gripped his chiton hard, the cotton creaked under his palms but he gradually let it slip down to the floor.

“Alright,” He said, even thought this wasn’t the best of his ideas and his gut was telling him to run away. It’s not like he had any other choice.

Hique felt his lover’s smile against his lips as he leaned more over him.

“You won’t regret this,” He promised. He sounded so excited and happy that Hique’s heart ached in a loving way. He wondered what really the creature he had married was. If he was so easily pleased, maybe he wasn’t so bad? Maybe Hique still had a chance?

He suddenly remembered he was stark naked and fumbled with his hands. What should he do? He was new to all of this! He had never even had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before, let alone a husband to do this kind of things. Did he even know what love is?

Fortunately, his husband did, he had no idea of how much he did, being the God of Love and what not...

..::..

**This chapter is a tease. I know. XD BUT THERE’S GOING TO BE PART 2 OF THIS AU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! ITS NOT OVER YET XD**

Short! I know! But said they would be lol XD the quicker I post the shorter the chapters are, that’s why the last chapters were so long, since I took like 1000 years to update. (I’m sorry)

Thanks for your suggestions; this is for a person who suggested Ancient Greek AU. This isn’t exactly it but it is a Greek Myth lol. This is Eros and Psyche Myth, it’s one of the most beautiful myths there are, go look it up if you guys wish. I also did some artwork a while ago for this particular myth go look it up at my tumblr jackelaino.tumblr.com

Btw I read all of your comments but I’ve always have this doubt…. AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THEM? XD Im serious I don’t know if im supposed to answer them or just read them.

Anyways, thank you guys for you support and all your kudos!♥

See you guys in a week or so!


	8. Chapter 8

Hique yelped when he felt a soft piece of cloth (silk?) wrap around his head, covering his eyes.

“Uh. What? I-” He spluttered uselessly.

“Relax,” His lover comforted. “It’ll be easier this way,”

He didn’t understand how this would make it easier. Did he blind him so he could move more freely? He already couldn’t see his husband so why was the blindfold necessary?

His husband grabbed his wrists and turned them over. Even though he was blinded, he still felt his lover’s heated gaze roaming over his skin appreciatively.

 His husband was, effectively, deciding where to start, which part of his body he should worship first. For the first time his beauty had permitted in forever, Hique felt the new sensation of self-consciousness.

“And when we’re finished?” He finally blurted out his top worry. He’d heard rumors from his friends…

“Don’t concern yourself with the future anymore. I’ll definitely take care of you now,” His husband brushed off his question like he was expecting it.

So… Was Hique really going to die?

He trembled under him and it wasn’t because his lover’s lips were teasingly grazing his freckled knuckles.

“Hm?” The God of Love hummed at the vibrations. “Still worried, love?” He finally laid his delicate first kiss on a waiting knuckle.

To be honest, he was terrified, but he wasn’t going to let his husband know that, so he shook his head.

His lover paused for a moment before kissing the rest of his knuckles one by one. He turned his hand and laid a tender kiss on the center of his palm. His breath tickled Hique lightly. He kissed his wrist and his teeth nibbled lightly on the thin skin there in a way that it made Hique wonder if the monster they had him married to was a vampire.

 It made sense, in a way; he wouldn’t get out of the shadows and he certainly had a way with words. He was seductive, Hique knew this judging by the way his legs were trembling in anticipation and fear but he was also gentle. Was a cold vampire capable of that?

His touch, too, was too warm for a creature of the night, and his movements were slow and careful, like he was trying not to scare Hique.

 _Definitely not a vampire_ , he thought when the kisses ascended from his forearm to the inner side of his elbow and felt blunt teeth nipping at it.

The gentle ministrations sent warm tingles which felt like annoying and stubborn tiny little ants to his chest. He tried to ignore them.

When every nibble was tended to with a loving smooch, the monster’s lips flew to his shoulder, but not before landing playful kisses along the path of skin of course.

If the God of Love had been wearing lipstick, you’d see Hique’s entire arm upholstered with kiss marks.

“Your skin tastes like honey and milk, I like it,” He whispered to his neck. “And I’m going to worship you until sunrise,”

Hique didn’t know what he meant by that. Maybe he was being poetic or maybe he had married a very sappy monster.

When those soft lips reached his cheek, he shuddered, and his hair stood on end, bells frantically ringing on his head. He turned his head away when he felt his mouth hovering above his.

“…I’m sorry,” He whispered anxiously.

If his husband was hurt, he didn’t show it. “Ah, I guess it can’t be helped,” He said patiently, and went on with his exploring.

He ventured down to Hique’s flat chest planes. First, running his hands cautiously over it. Then, again with his nails dragging lightly over Hique’s sensitive buds. Hique couldn’t help but to arch his back against that burning that felt so good.

His husband rewarded him by caressing his chest lovingly and pulling him closer to attach his lips to his perked nipples.

“Ah! That is…” Hique gasped. “…so lewd,”

“Is it?”

He swirled his tongue them slowly before kissing each. This guy likes to kiss a lot, Hique noticed. Jeros stared, appreciating, at the hard line on Hique’s collarbone before succumbing into temptation and bit it.

Hique jolted and a whimper escaped his lips.

“How is it? Do you like it?” Jeros asked before he does anything else. His voice sounds smug, the bastard. Like he already knows the answer to that, but it’s also coated with patience, love and laced with light concerned. Hique squirmed at the warm feeling that settled at the pit of his stomach.

He didn’t want to admit that actually felt good, so he just nodded his head.

Jeros proceeded to travel down his undulating body. His lips mouth at Hique’s lower belly and the warmth in his stomach intensifies. He can feel his husband’s breath go further, his thumbs are rubbing circles on his hip bones, and he feels like melting into a puddle or ashes.

And although Hique is inexperienced in this type of things, he knows what’s about to come, what his lover plans to do to him.

“Oh! Umm,” He tried to reach his Jero’s head to halt him; he was mildly surprise to feel spiky, fluffy hair at the tips of his fingers. He drew his knees together, closing his legs self consciously, trying to cover himself the most he can. At that, Jeros stopped. “That is… I mean… I think,” He fumbled with his words. How could he convey his feelings? How exactly do you tell your husband you don’t want his advances?  Will he get offended? Will he strike him?

He didn’t need to say another word. Suddenly, the God of Love is flipping them over, and he finds himself on his husband’s lap, on top of him. His heart is racing, for a moment there; he thought he was going to get punished.

“That, too, is fine,” He heard a patient, understanding voice come from under him; fondness reach his ears. He blushes despite himself. He didn’t care what the oracle had said, up until now; his husband hadn’t acted even remotely like a monster. “How about like this, then?”

And he felt his husband’s hard line rub against his own hot need, that’s when he discovered his husband was naked too.

He moaned, because holy shit! That felt really good! Even better than when Jeros was working on his chest. Hique had heard of his before… He couldn’t help but feel dirty, like he was crossing the barrier of the forbidden. He had heard something like this before… when he lived with the king and the queen. He had heard rumors and stories of how to men could lie together. He never thought it would be something he would experience too.

At that time, it seemed morbid, taboo and it still did, but it also felt amazingly exciting! Who could have thought Hique would get thrilled at the thought of doing the forbidden? Definitely not him, that’s for sure. This new side scared him and intrigued him further into his husband’s arms.

He bit his lips and hesitantly grinded his hips against his husband. That earned him a moan under him and the thought encouraged him to press harder. He forced down the smile that threatened to form on his face.

“That’s it,” He heard, and two hands gripped his hips lightly, guiding him. “Enjoy yourself, darling,”

Hique’s heart fluttered at that. Now he understood why his father had always told him that a way to a woman’s heart was with words. He didn’t completely agree on that, but now he saw what his father had meant.

He pushed down again and Jero’s hips rose to meet his halfway. Repeating the action over and over again until both of them were panting and the back of Hique’s eyes burned. If he had to describe the feeling, Hique would say that it felt like lighting a match. Slow and teasing at first, but you could feel the friction between the match and gritty surface lighting small sparks coursing through their bodies until, finally, the match would catch on fire, just like they felt right now.

His thighs quivered at either side of Jero’s legs. He could already feel his precum oozing from his tip and dribbling down the sheets. He embarrassedly rubbed his face. His elbows trembled, too, under the weight of his body, and Jeros pulled him down on him, cupping his cheeks.

“How is it, Hique?” He said in a more sensual voice. Hique realized that it was the first time his husband had spoken his name. It was nice; it sent a tingling feeling to his legs. Jeros let his hands wander up Hique’s knees to the inside of his thighs, closer and closer to what he ached to touch. His fingertips teasingly caressed extremely close to his aching member, drawing shapes on the hot skin.  His blinded sight just heightened the sensations deliciously.

“It’s good…” He managed to mutter. He swallowed and in a moment of courage, he shyly placed his hands on Jero’s chest. “Is this alright?” He wanted to feel his lover too; he wanted to make him feel just as good as he was feeling.

“It is,” Jeros said in a soft and fond voice. Hique wished he could see his face in that moment.

“Why do I have to wear this blindfold? I want to see you,” He announced, and the fingers froze, much to Hique’s frustration. He felt himself being pulled down, and he knew what was coming but he let it, not because he had no other choice, no, if he wanted, he could rip himself off of his husband at any moment. He let it happen because he wanted to, because he needed to.

Soft lips finally met the other’s awaiting ones. Hique didn’t know how a simple touch like that could convey so much love, and yet, here he was, drinking up everything the God of Love was giving him like a thirsty animal. He partially blamed it on how he was still young and had had no sexual experiences. The other part, he blamed it on the way Jero’s mouth molded against his, how he tilted his head to get a better angle and how his tongue prodded at his lips.

He was about to let his wet muscle in his mouth when he felt something soft and feathery brush against his back, and he was sure it hadn’t been his husbands hands. He jumped and gasped, turning his head away from Jeros, breaking the kiss, to look blindly back.

“What was that?” He enquired, starting to get off the blindfold off until a hand stopped him.

“No!” He yelled, and Hique flinched back at the loud noise but Jeros caressed his thighs, amending for his burst. “That’s just me,” He explained.

“You?” Hique asked, surprised. “What are you?!” He demanded.

“Hique, please,” His lover begged. “I may be a monster, but does that really matter if I love you? And you may even get to love me back!” He resisted the urge to worriedly fold his big, white wings against his back. The wish to embrace his new husband with them was more powerful.

He sat and looked up at Hique, who seemed dubious, the long trail of freckled skin looked ravishing, though. “Please, Hique,”

Hique’s heart shook at his husband’s desperate words. He gulped and nodded. “Alright,” He pretended not to hear Jero’s relieved sigh and pulled him into a deep kiss. When Jeros was close and distracted enough, he ran his hands down his back until they touched what they were looking for.

He gasped.“I knew it. You have wings,”  Jeros froze as he caressed the fluffy feathers with his fingertips. He touched from where his wings and back joined to the farthest feather his arms could let him feel. Jeros trembled under him; they seemed to be sensitive… It’d be good if Hique remembers that.

“Does that…bother you?”

“It is certainly something new,” He smiled brightly. “But I like them,” He just wishes he could see them.

“That’s the first time you smiled for me,” He heard a breathless voice say, and suddenly, it was easier to be with his lover.

He gripped his shoulders and grinded down on him, eliciting a moan from Jeros. Thank Zeus they were still hard. He pumped both of their lengths in a way he guessed they would like.

Jeros groaned as he grew harder in Hique’s hand. He gave an involuntary thrust with his hips a little bit and bit his lip, rubbing his cock against his lover’s. Hique shuddered and tried to grab onto something, finding only Jero’s steady shoulder to grab on.

The warm feeling at the pit of his stomach heightened when Jeros, too, stroked them, and Hique suddenly felt something warm and gooey fall on their cocks. “It feels better this way, right?” Jeros said in a raspy voice. Hique guessed he had poured some kind of oil on them and _yes, yes, yes!_   _It does!_

“Don’t stop…” Hique pleaded as he undulated his hot hips against his husband’s wild ones. The feeling was exhilarating, just the friction enough to send sparks to his head and at the same time not enough for him, he needed _more, more, more._

Hique frotted harder, it felt way better when they were wet, smoother and more slippery. He pulled him closer and repeated the motion, the way their cocks rubbed and bumped together was too good. Jeros wildly increased his pace, grunting and looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

“Come for me, Hique,” He teased his nipples again with his lips and teeth.

The brunet panted and cradled Jero’s head against his chest, he was practically bouncing on his lap thanks to their frantic movements.

Soon, the hot burning on his cock reached its peak and he came with a long moan, shooting white ribbons on his chest and belly. After another few pumps, Jeros followed. He wanted nothing more than to be buried in his lover, but seeing Hique was new to all of this, he decided to take things slow, this would be enough. Besides, this was just perfect, just as good. His wings fluttered and the wind caressed Hique’s bangs.

When Hique regained his breath after so many pants, he tightly wrapped his legs around his waist and cradled his head, hugging him passionately.

“I’m sorry I treated you like a monster,” The mortal apologized in a broken, sad voice.

Jeros eyes widened, then, he also wrapped his arms and wings around his lover in a cocoon. “You made me the happiest,” He claimed. “Besides, I AM a monster…”

“You are anything but,” Hique interjected with a confident force.

Jeros closed his eyes, and felt his lover’s body against him, hugging him tighter. “Thank you,” He said earnestly.

They stayed that way until the first sunbeam of the sunrise hitted Jero’s eyelids. He tensed up and frowned. “I have to go,” He said half-heartedly, and with a flick of his hand, the mess on their bodies had disappeared. Hique didn’t even notice.

“What?! But I thought-”

“I know,” He said sadly. “And I know it’s incredibly rude of me, but I have to…”

Hique sighed. He climbed down his lap and sat on the bed, covering himself with a blanket. “I understand,”

Jeros heart ached at the sight of his lover. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled him in a sweet, short, but promising kiss. “I’ll be back at midnight.” He promised. “Don’t take off the blindfold until you can hear me no longer,”

Hique nodded and heard the other male stand up, probably collecting his clothes and then light footsteps that went further from him.

“Farewell, my love.” He heard a flap of wings and a slight breeze touched his feet.

“Good bye,” He muttered.

Only when he heard his lover no longer did he take the blindfold off. He blinked a couple of times, letting his eyes adjust to the light. The piece of cloth was slightly damp with his sweat and tears. He, then, regarded the bed. There were tiny feathers lying innocently (but Hique knew better) on the mattress.  And although, he was disappointed his lover couldn’t stay to cuddle, he chuckled.

He couldn’t wait till dusk.

..::..

Oh god, I’m sorry I took so long but this chapter just wouldn’t come out, really!! I tried. Hiccup was supposed to get a blow job, he said no though, that’s fine.

Also, you guys, I’m taking a trip vacation for a while, **so I’m going to put this story on hold**. (pls don’t kill me) I think it’s for the better, though, because to be honest, I’m scared that my sex scenes become repetitive when what I want is each of them to be different. So this time will help me clear my mind and help me come up with a significant problem happening in the story. Nothing relevant has really happened have you noticed? XD so yeah, that’s what I want to change with this pause. Hopefully, to improve this story.

Also the next AU will be Punk and Nerd since everyone’s been asking for it lol.

So , what have you thought of the story so far? :00


End file.
